


Endeavour: Shadow

by Parakeetist



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, England (Country), F/M, Oxford, Police Procedural, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: Set in the time between the fifth and sixth seasons. Late 1968. Morale is down at headquarters, given the death of George Fancy. Confusion is up, with the merger of the two stations. Features the standard main characters, plus some new ones.Please note, I have done my best to depict the workings of the English justice system. Any errors are mine.For the purposes of this story, DI Fred Thursday is referred to as Thursday, and his wife's full name Winifred is used throughout.





	Endeavour: Shadow

“Endeavour: Shadow” story  
by Parakeetist

Cast of Characters

Endeavour Morse  
Fred Thursday  
Winifred Thursday  
Joan Thursday  
Sam Thursday  
James Strange  
Superintendent Bright  
Raymond Morton

New characters:

Theodore Dayton – defense barrister  
Gerald Watkins – QC barrister  
Charles Wozniak – the judge  
Cheryl Abramowitz – Joan’s roommate  
Rachel Fisk – Joan’s roommate  
Thomas Aberman – head of school district  
PC Eric Waller  
PC Larry Stanton  
Various Police Officers  
Bowling Alley Employees  
Courthouse Janitor  
Courthouse Security Guard  
Various Courthouse Workers  
Jury Foreman

 

 

 

“SHADOW”

Act One, Scene One

(Open on: early morning, a street in Oxford. Late 1968. Storefront of a little cafe. Endeavour and Joan walk up to the door and go in.)

(They take seats at a table. A waitress walks up.)

Waitress: “What’ll it be?”

Endeavour: “Cup of black with two sugars. And she’ll have-?”

Joan: “Cup with two sugars and two milks, please.”

Waitress: “Fine. Can I get you any muffins or anything?”

Joan: “I’ll have a bagel, toasted, with grape jelly, please.”

Waitress (to Endeavour): “And anything for you?”

Endeavour: “Ah, nothing else, please.”

Waitress: “Fine. Thank you.” (She leaves.)

(Both people sit back and smile.)

Endeavour: “So, what have you been up to?”

Joan: “Well, nothing much.”

Endeavour: “Ah, come on.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Just trying to qualify for my teaching license.”

Endeavour (smiling): “Really?”

Joan: “Yeah. When I get done teaching the current term, I just have to take an exam, and I’ll be finished.”

Endeavour: “That’s great!”

Joan: “It’s harder than it looks.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I’ll say. So, did you just switch from working in the administration one day?”

Joan: “You might say. One day, the regular teacher was out sick, and they had no one to stand in for her. So I said I’d do it. And they let me keep on from there.”

Endeavour: “That’s pretty good.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(The coffee and bagel arrive.)

Waitress: “Here, and here. Anything else you need?”

Endeavour: “No, thank you.”

Joan: “Nothing else, please.”

Waitress: “Thank you.” (She leaves.)

(Both people sip their coffees.)

Joan: “So, what’ve you been doing?”

Endeavour: “Well, we – ah, we lost a young detective constable. Name of George Fancy.”

Joan (looking stricken): “Oh, that’s terrible.”

Endeavour: “Didn’t your father fill you in?”

Joan: “I haven’t had the chance to speak to him for a few days.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I hadn’t realized. Well, with that and the change of stations, we’ve got a lot to do.”

Joan: “There must be.”

(Joan takes a bite of her bagel and washes it down with some coffee.)

Endeavour: “Well, they’re having a little party at the end of this week, to celebrate the merger. So, if you’re not doing anything…?”

Joan: “Ah – yes, I’d like to go.” 

Endeavour: “Fine, see you Friday, around eight, okay?”

Joan: “Good.”

(They both smile.)

(Joan finishes her coffee and bagel. Endeavour drinks his coffee.) 

Joan (to the passing waitress): “Check, please.”

Waitress: “Yes. Here you go.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(They both stand. Joan leaves the money for the food and drink. The two walk out.)

(On the sidewalk outside):

Joan: “It’s a fine day.”

Endeavour (looking up): “A bit cold, but I’ll make it.” (He looks at Joan.) “So, you seeing anybody?”

(Joan blinks.)

Joan: “Well, no, I haven’t been.” (Pause) “And you?”

Endeavour: “Ah – no, no one special.” (He shakes his head. He tilts his head and scratches the back of his neck.)

(Joan looks at him for several seconds. Then):

Joan: “Well. Guess I’d better be going.”

(Endeavour reaches out to grab her elbow, but misses. She walks rather quickly. He watches her for a few seconds, then):

Endeavour: “Hey, are we still on for Friday?”

(Joan briefly turns around.)

Joan: “Yes.” (Then she continues walking.)

 

Act One, Scene Two

(At the station. The officers begin to walk in for the day.)

(Endeavour reaches his desk. He puts away his overcoat. He sees an envelope on his desk, and opens it. The note reads: “See me when you have time. - JS”)

(He puts away the note in a desk drawer. Then he walks to the morning meeting.)

(The room is crowded. Superintendent Bright takes his place at the podium at the front of the room.)

Bright: “Ladies and gentlemen. Good morning.”

Everyone: “Morning, sir.”

Bright: “Good voice. Let’s see, here are your case assignments for today. Miller and Sugarman, you will be on the Drexler case-”

(He takes a few more moments to read out every name in the list. Then he gets to Morse and Strange.)

Bright: “Morse and Strange, see you in my office, please.”

Strange (from the back of the room): “Yes, sir.”

(Endeavour turns around to look at Strange. He smiles. Then he looks back to the front.)

Bright: “That’s all. Dismissed.”

(Everyone gets up and files out. Jim and Endeavour walk to the superintendent’s office.)

Bright (walking in): “Now, where’d I put the-”

(He mumbles and wanders around in the room. He flips on the lights. The other two stand just inside the doorway.)

Endeavour (whispering): “How’ve you been?”

Jim: “Not oversleeping, that’s for sure.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I was up early today.”

Jim: “You sure about that?”

Endeavour (frowning): “Well-”

Jim: “The alarm. Listen for it, okay?”

Endeavour: “Oh...”

Bright: “Found it!” (He holds up a large stapler, then places it on his desk.) “Now, what I came to tell you gentlemen this morning – do you remember a Raymond Morton?”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

Bright: “Well, he’s become not too fond of paying his parking tickets.” (He takes a file from a basket on his desk and places it on the center.) “Left his car out front of a branch of the Oxford Library several dozen times. Go see what you can do about it.”

Jim: “But sir, isn’t that something a lower division should carry out? I mean, it’s-”

Bright: “Not something I wish to hear from you, at the moment. It may be a humdrum task, but I have assigned it to you, as I think you have previous knowledge of this person. Go, do your job.”

Jim: “Okay, whatever you say, sir.” (He nods. He and Endeavour leave.)

(They head back to their desks.)

Endeavour: “Oh yeah, what was I supposed to see you about, with that note this morning?”

Jim: “Our lease is up at the end of the month. Might want to join me in a little cleaning this weekend.”

Endeavour: “Well, there goes Saturday.”

Jim: “Not like you’ve got anything else to do.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I-”

(He pauses. Jim looks at him.)

Endeavour: “Guess I’d better help, then.” (He tilts his head and scratches the back of his neck.)

Jim: “Yeah, you haven’t got a girl to stand in for you.”

Endeavour (snorting): “Oh, who says I don’t?”

Jim: “Everybody knows about you.”

Endeavour: “Oh, they do? What do they know?”

(Jim shakes his head and walks down the hall to the canteen.)

(Later that day…)

(It’s the end of shift. Endeavour gets his coat and gets ready to go. So does Jim.)

Endeavour: “You know, we haven’t seen Thursday almost all day. Wonder what he’s been up to.”

Jim: “Oh, I know.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, what?”

Jim: “He’s been trying to get in touch with his wife.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Jim: “Yeah. I overheard him on the phone before. Looks like she’s been away since yesterday, and she’s supposed to come back tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Heh. I knew.”

Jim (pause): “That’s not the point.”

(They walk out to the parking lot and get in the car.)

Jim: “Tomorrow, bring your own car.”

Endeavour: “Why? Don’t we save more money this way?”

Jim: “I don’t see you giving me any.”

Endeavour: “Well, I’ll give you some when I get home.”

Jim: “All right.”

(He heads into traffic, and puts on the radio, to a rock station.)

Endeavour: “Um, do we have to hear this?”

Jim: “We do. I put up with all your Wagner stuff at home.”

Endeavour: “But-”

(He takes a look at Jim. Jim is glaring straight ahead.)

Endeavour (quietly): “All right.”

(They drive on. Moments later, Jim speaks again.)

Jim: “There is one thing I haven’t seen in your garbage, that I should’a damn seen. What are you, thirty-eight?”

Endeavour: “Have you been going through my garbage? Is there something I ought to know about?”

Jim: “I know what you aren’t using.”

(Endeavour starts to get the message.)

Endeavour: “Come on, already… give me a break...” (Half-smiles, rolls his eyes)

Jim: “I don’t think you’re ready for a kid. Who knows if you haven’t had one already? Or caught a disease.”

Endeavour: “I can’t believe this.” (He shakes his head.)

Jim: “Believe it.”

(Nevertheless, there is soon silence between the two. They drive home this way.)

(They pull up and get out. They walk into the flat.)

Jim: “You want something to eat?”

Endeavour: “No, I think I’ll read and get to sleep.”

Jim: “Yeah, you need to top up after this morning.”

Endeavour: “Hey.” (He shoots Jim a weighted smile, and sits down to take off his shoes.)

(Minutes later: Jim sits in front of a TV tray and eats dinner. He watches a cricket match on TV.)

Jim: “Oh, wait. You’re forgetting something.” (He puts out his hand.)

(Endeavour goes into his room and comes back with a ten-pound note. He hands it to Jim.)

Jim: “That’ll do for now.” (He puts the money in his pocket.)

(Endeavour goes back to his room. He shuts the door, and undresses down to his tank top and a pair of pajama pants. He does some stretches and gets into bed. He picks up a book.) 

(Cut to: a while later, he has dropped the book on the floor, and is snoring away.)

 

Act One, Scene Three 

(Next morning: The two men wake up, and get ready for the day.)

(At the station, Endeavour looks for, and finds, Inspector Thursday.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir. How’ve you been?”

Thursday: “Fair enough.”

Endeavour: “How’s home?”

Thursday: “Do you really need to know?”

Endeavour (a bit taken aback): “Ah, I guess I don’t, now, do I.”

Thursday (quietly): “Keep it that way.”

Endeavour: “Sir, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

Thursday: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “I – I don’t think your daughter’s been telling you the whole truth.”

Thursday: “Oh, really? This had better be good.”

Endeavour: “Sir, when she was – in the hospital before, she claimed to have had a very serious accident. But I don’t think that was the case.”

Thursday: “It wasn’t?”

Endeavour: “She’d been pregnant.”

Thursday: “Been? What are you saying?”

Endeavour: “Sir, I think she may have thrown herself down the stairs, to make herself lose the baby.”

Thursday: “What?”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry, I think it’s true.”

Thursday: “You’d better have evidence. And given the amount of time it’s been, I don’t think you can.”

Endeavour: “It’s just a hunch.”

Thursday: “Was it your child?”

Endeavour: “No, we’ve never, ah – we never have...” (He trails off.)

Thursday: “Be assured, I’m going to talk to her about it.”

Endeavour: “All right.”

Thursday: “This is terrible.” (Pause) “Damn, damn...” (Pause) “Let me be the one to talk to her about it.”

Endeavour: “All right. Ah, we’re – going to the dance on Friday.”

Thursday: “Do you know where she works? I don’t get to talk to her a lot, these days.”

Endeavour: “She’s at an elementary school, sir.”

Thursday: “Give me the number when you get home. I need to try both her house and her job.”

Endeavour: “I will.”

Thursday: “Now, can we still get a warrant on Ray Morton?”

Endeavour: “I’m not sure, sir. I’d have to check.”

Thursday: “See if the statue of limitations on battery has expired.”

Endeavour: “I will. But, sir – if she threw herself down the stairs, Ray couldn’t be charged.”

Thursday: “Those are not the only injuries she’ll have received. The victims often lie to themselves about these things.”

(Thursday grips the edge of his desk so hard, his knuckles turn white.)

Endeavour: “Do you think you’re safe to continue today? You can go home, if you need to.”

(Thursday takes a couple deep breaths.)

Endeavour: “Just take the time off.”

Thursday: “I think I’m all right.”

Endeavour: “If you’re sure.”

Thursday: “I am.”

Endeavour: “All right, sir, I’m off now, if you don’t need me anymore.”

Thursday: “Go, go.”

(Endeavour walks back to his side of the office. He takes off his jacket and sits down. He writes on a notepad:)

Endeavour: “Ray Morton. License plate: 1G8 937. May have bought new car since last we saw him. Many unpaid tickets. Check all records.”

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Want to go get some lunch?”

Endeavour: “Is it time already?”

Jim: “Yeah. I know this burger place.”

(They get in the car. Jim drives.)

Jim: “What do you want me to order?”

Endeavour: “Oh, I’m not hungry.”

Jim: “I never see you eat nowadays. What is it, Dev?”

Endeavour: “Well, I’m trying to keep – what did you just call me?”

Jim: “Dev. Natural nickname for you.”

Endeavour: “Don’t call me that… My mother used to call me that...”

Jim: “Okay, sport.”

(Endeavour rolls his eyes.)

(They reach the fast food joint. Jim orders burgers, chips, and soda pop for both of them.)

(They head back to the station. Endeavour returns to his desk. He eats his food and begins to type a report.)

(Cut to: he wraps up the report and puts it in an envelope. He puts the envelope in a file.)

(Then he remembers he still has work to do: look up the information on the battery statutes. He walks down the hall to the library.)

(He spends a while rifling through legal textbooks. Jim comes in and finds him.)

Jim: “Hey, you going to make us late? It’s time to go home.”

Endeavour: “Just doing some research.” (He picks up his pages of notes and gets ready to go.)

Jim: “Well, I can wait a little longer.”

Endeavour: “No, it’s all right.” (He puts on his coat, folds the papers and puts them in his inner pocket.) “Let’s go.”

(They walk out toward the parking lot.)

Jim: “So, who are you taking to the dance on Friday?”

Endeavour: “Oh – ah, you know, I’m...” (He laughs and scratches the back of his neck.)

Jim: “When you do that, I know you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “That thing.”

Endeavour: “What thing?”

Jim: “Never mind.”

(They get in the car.)

Jim: “Just say it. Say her name.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “Everyone knows. Everyone knows who you’re supposed to be with.”

Endeavour: “Really.”

(Jim nods, but doesn’t say anything else. They drive home.)

(Once indoors, Endeavour sits next to the phone. He takes out the papers from the library. He picks up the phone and calls Inspector Thursday.)

Thursday: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello, sir, I’ve got that information for you.”

Thursday: “I’m ready to write it down. Now, go.” 

Endeavour: “There is no statute of limitations on a serious offense such as battery, if the person intended to cause actual bodily injury.” 

Thursday: “Got it. What’s the number where my daughter works?”

Endeavour: “It’s the Sullivan School, 90 Corcoran Street. The number is 555-3261.”

Thursday: “Thank you. Well done.”

Endeavour: “Is everything else okay?”

Thursday: “Why would you need to know?”

Endeavour (pause): “Okay, sir. Bye, then.” (He hangs up.)

Jim: “Guess he doesn’t like talking to you.”

Endeavour: “Have you been listening all this time?”

Jim: “Most of it.”

Endeavour: “Oh, why don’t you-” (He puts a hand on his forehead, and rests for a moment. He sighs.) “I’ll start dinner.”

Jim: “I already ate.”

Endeavour: “Suit yourself.”

(He goes to the freezer and takes out a TV dinner. Minutes later, it’s heated and ready. He sits and eats in front of the TV with Jim.)

(Later, he gets ready for bed. He pulls off his shirt and slacks and gets under the covers. He shuts off the lamp. However, he is unable to fall asleep for some minutes, and restlessly rolls from one side to another.)

(Finally, he falls asleep.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(Forward to Friday. Both men get up and get ready for work. They make their way to the station.)

(Once Endeavour is at his desk, Thursday stops by.)

Thursday: “My office. Now.”

(Endeavour follows him. Thursday shuts the door and sits in his chair.)

Thursday: “This doesn’t leave this room.”

Endeavour (pause): “Sir?”

Thursday: “Neither my wife nor my daughter could be contacted yesterday. My wife’s been away for a few days. She went to her sister’s house. She said she’d be back. I tried there. She isn’t there, and she hasn’t come home.”

(Endeavour stares.)

Thursday: “I tried my daughter’s home phone number, and her work number, each several times. Nobody answered at either. I don’t know what to do.”

(Endeavour still stares.)

Thursday: “Tell me, what do I do?”

(Endeavour can’t say anything, and rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet.)

Thursday: “Go on. Give it a shot.” (He drums his fingers on the desk.)

Endeavour: “Well, sir, I wouldn’t lose hope yet. They’re probably just hanging around somewhere, and forgot to call home.”

Thursday: “But you don’t know them like I do.”

Endeavour: “I suppose I don’t, sir.”

Thursday: “They always call.”

Endeavour: “Do they?”

Thursday: “Right on time. Now, I don’t know.”

Endeavour: “Is it possible they could have met up, and made their way to the supermarket, or the laundromat, or something?”

Thursday: “Don’t know, that could possibly be. I’ll call those places, just to make sure. Thank you, you may go.”

Endeavour: “All right. If you need me for anything, let me know.”

Thursday: “Thank you.”

(Endeavour walks out.)

(He goes back to his desk. Jim is there waiting for him.)

Jim: “You doing all right?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “It’s just, you look funny.” 

Endeavour: “I what?”

Jim: “You had this look on your face.” (He pulls a moue.)

Endeavour: “What does that mean?”

Jim: “Never mind. You read through that and get back to me.” (He hands Endeavour a folder.)

Endeavour: “I will.” (Jim walks away.)

(Endeavour opens the folder and looks at the pages. Some are photocopies, others have been typed by Jim. He begins to read: ‘Raymond Anthony Morton, born 02-19-1936, metalworker by trade, currently unemployed.’)

(Thursday walks up to him.)

Thursday: “My wife just called.”

Endeavour: “Good to hear.”

Thursday: “Yes. She didn’t tell me anything, but she’s coming to the dance tonight, so we’ll catch up there.”

Endeavour: “I’m happy for you.”

Thursday: “Who did you say you're taking to the dance?”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He frowns and dips his chin.) “Well, your daughter said she’d be there, so I was hoping-” (He breaks off and smiles.)

Thursday: “I see.” (He looks intently at Endeavour.) “You and her-?”

Endeavour: “Well.” (He smiles and looks down again.)

Thursday: “And how long has this been going on?”

Endeavour: “It’s not really – well, not really anything, sir.”

Thursday: “I see.” (He frowns. He pauses for a long moment. Then he straightens his tie, turns and walks back down the hall.)

(Endeavour watches him walk for a minute, then breathes out heavily.)

 

Act One, Scene Five 

(Friday evening. At the station. Everyone gets ready for the dance.)

(Jim walks over to Endeavour.)

Jim: “Going to the hall?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I don’t know if there will be anybody waiting for me.”

Jim: “I’m sure she’ll be there.”

Endeavour: “You know anything I don’t?” (He smiles.)

Jim: “Well, her mother’s going to be there.”

Endeavour: “That’s right.”

Jim: “Come on, let’s go.”

(Cut to: they walk up to the event hall. Jim opens the door.)

(It’s noisy and partly crowded.)

(Jim walks around until he sees Mr. and Mrs. Thursday.)

Jim: “Hello, sir, ma’am.”

Winifred: “Hello.”

Thursday: “Good evening.”

Jim: “Bet you win the dance contest today.”

Winifred (smiling): “Oh yes, well, we’ve got a chance.”

Endeavour: “Where were-”

(Jim steps back and crushes the other man’s foot with his shoe.)

Endeavour: “Ouch.” 

Jim: “Shh.” 

Thursday: “There’s some food, if you two want to eat.”

Jim: “Yes, we’ll give it a look-see.”

(He smiles and steps off to the side. The two can see a line of people, waiting to get food.)

(Jim and Endeavour walk over to the line. They get plates and utensils.)

Endeavour: “What’ve they got?”

Jim: “Looks like turkey, and roast pork, green beans, all sorts of things.”

Endeavour: “Where’s Joan?”

Jim: “I should know?”

Endeavour: “We were supposed to-”

Jim: “Just eat, and settle down.”

(Jim approaches the food trays and takes some pork and mashed potatoes. Endeavour takes fish and a little bit of green beans.)

(Both men move to sit at a table.)

Endeavour: “Is there any beer?” 

Jim: “There’s a guy coming around.”

(Shortly, a waiter walks by and hands both men pints of beer.)

Endeavour: “Thank goodness.” (He takes a long pull.)

Jim: “You may want to get some food down you first.”

Endeavour: “What are you, my grandmother?”

Jim (pointedly): “Don’t.” (He eats some pork and sips his beer.)

(A few minutes go awkwardly by. Jim eats a bit more, while Endeavour drinks rapidly, and picks at his food. Endeavour grabs a second round from the beer waiter.)

Jim: “Are you driving?”

Endeavour: “What’s this? I’m a grown man.”

Jim: “If you say so.”

(Endeavour slaps his glass on the table.)

Endeavour: “Listen, you-”

(There is a rustle in the direction of the front door. Some new people come in. Endeavour cranes his head, but can’t see over the rest of the crowd. He frowns and turns back to his food.)

(Some time goes by. Endeavour continues to drink. He quickly downs several more rounds.)

(Eventually, Jim gets up. Endeavour follows him.)

(They walk to the dance floor. Jim looks for someone to dance with.)

(Endeavour also looks around. He finally catches a glimpse of Joan, who is sitting on a folding chair, next to her mother, at the side of the dance floor. He rushes over.)

Endeavour: “Um, hi.” (He smiles. He faces her mother.) “Ma’am.”

Winifred: “Hello again.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour (to Joan): “Care to dance?”

Joan: “Okay.” (She smiles and gets up. They move to the dance floor.)

(Joan moves her hands up first. Endeavour looks at her for a couple seconds, then smiles and takes her hands. The DJ plays a rather fast number, but Endeavour dances slowly, and Joan follows his example.)

Endeavour: “Where have you been? Your father was scared.”

Joan: “I had a couple of days off work.”

Endeavour: “And your mother?”

Joan: “She and I met up. After she got out of her sister’s house, we took care of the laundry, a couple of things.”

Endeavour: “So, I was right.”

Joan: “Oh, now? You were guessing?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “You didn’t call. You could have.”

Joan (pause): “Sorry.”

Endeavour: “I’ll let it go, this time.”

(Joan smiles and rests her head ever so slightly on his shoulder. Endeavour, happily surprised by this, lets her continue.)

Endeavour: “You still teaching?”

Joan: “Yes. It’s not bad. I enjoy being around the kids, and they seem to like me.”

Endeavour: “Good to know. Everybody I meet at work seems to wind up in jail.”

(Joan laughs.)

(They dance for a moment, then:)

Joan: “You know, you haven’t been to choir practice in a year. Think about it.”

(Endeavour looks puzzled.)

Joan: “You used to be good.”

(Endeavour is baffled for a minute, then smiles.)

Endeavour: “I’ll try and make room on the calendar.”

(They keep dancing. The song changes. It’s another peppy number. They do not change speeds.)

(Suddenly, Endeavour has a sour look on his face. He is wondering how to bring up the subject of the possible abortion.)

(Joan notices something is wrong.)

Joan: “What’s happened, are you all right?”

Endeavour: “I just wanted to – tell you – ah, never mind.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “It’s nothing.”

Joan: “What? Tell me.”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He decides to go for it.) “I’m wondering why you didn’t tell your father the truth.”

(She stops dancing for a moment.)

Joan (a bit indignantly): “About what?”

Endeavour: “You remember… Last year.”

(Joan starts to dance again.)

Joan: “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” (Her face is burning.)

Endeavour: “Yes, you do.”

Joan: “I don’t-”

Endeavour: “With the baby.”

(She stares in his eyes.)

Joan: “What do you mean?”

Endeavour: “I know you were pregnant, I know you lost it by the time you got to the hospital.”

Joan: “Yes… so?”

Endeavour: “And it wasn’t a slip.”

(Pause)

Joan: “Yes, it was.”

Endeavour: “No. It was not.”

(She looks at him, and takes a deep breath.)

Joan: “I don’t-”

Endeavour: “You did it. To lose the baby.”

(She draws back and stares at him. She looks considerably frightened.)

Joan: “What did you say?”

Endeavour: “You know it. It is impossible to get a termination in this country unless it is medically necessary. And yours wasn’t.”

Joan: “How dare you? How dare you say such a thing?”

Endeavour: “It’s true.” 

Joan: “No!”

Endeavour: “Yes, it is.”

(Joan puts a hand over her lips for a second, then drops it. She starts to cry.)

Endeavour (drunk, slurring his words): “Why didn’t you want to have the baby with me? I could have raised it. Could have helped you out. But you went back to a man who beat you. I guess you liked him better than you liked me."

(Joan is further shocked, and continues to cry.)

Joan (yelling): "I went back because I was carrying his child, for God's sake! I had to give him an explanation!"

(Now, some people have begun to notice the noise the two are making, and stare at them.)

(Joan's tears continue to fall. She wipes her eyes with her fingers.)

Joan (murmuring): “You can’t be like this. Don’t be.” (She leans in a little closer.) “You smell like a brewery. You’ve had a few.”

Endeavour: “That doesn’t change the truth.”

(Joan has had about enough.)

Joan: “All right, you really want to know? Do you, really?”

Endeavour: “What’s the point? I’ve already figured it out.”

Joan: “Mr. Big Shot, are you? Well, I’ll tell you. Ray beat me, he raped me, and he tossed me down the stairs. That is how I lost the baby.”

(Endeavour, stunned, takes a couple steps back.)

Joan: “Oh, now you can’t say anything.” (She is furious.)

Endeavour: “What? No, no, no...”

(He is beginning to look terribly crushed. His face crumples.)

Joan: “I had gone back to tell him I was pregnant, and to ask him if he was interested in taking care of it. Believe me, that is the only reason I went back.”

(Endeavour blinks. He wobbles back and forth on his feet.)

Joan: “But he told me, no. He wasn’t willing.” (She takes a deep breath.) “And that was when he – did what he did.”

Endeavour: “Oh, God.”

Joan: “I’ll never forget it for the rest of my life. I was twenty, maybe thirty minutes at the bottom of the stairs.”

(She begins to back up toward the door.)

Joan: “I have to go.”

(She gets very close to the door. As she does so, Endeavour picks up a tray, which has several empty glasses on it.)

Endeavour: “Ahhhh-”

(He picks it up and heaves it at the doorway.) 

(The glasses crash and splinter against the wall. Joan turns around and stares at him.)

(Her eyes are wide.)

Endeavour: “I’m sorry – my God, I am so sorry-”

(Joan continues to back up, then turns and runs out the door.)

(Endeavour looks sullenly at the floor. Then, Thursday and Winifred come up to him.)

Winifred: “What is this? What did she say? I couldn’t hear.”

Thursday: “Have you lost your mind?”

(He puts a hand on Endeavour’s shoulder. Endeavour dips his head and begins to cry.)

Thursday: “We’re going. Now.”

Endeavour: “I came with Jim.”

Thursday: “He’ll have to go home on his own. You’re staying with me tonight.”

Endeavour: “Are you kidding?”

Thursday: “I am not. Now, go and tell him.”

(Endeavour walks through the crowd and finds Jim.)

Endeavour: “Ah, you’re going home by yourself. Mr. Thursday has invited me to stay.”

(Jim looks puzzled, but decides to accept the information.)

Jim: “Okay. Thanks for letting me know. What was all that noise, by the way? I heard you, yelling. But I couldn't make it out.”

Endeavour: “Never you mind.” (He turns and begins to sullenly walk toward the door.)

(When he gets there, Thursday is standing with the pub manager.)

Thursday: “And here’s your four. Thank you for your understanding.”

(The manager nods and walks away.)

(Winifred and Endeavour walk with Thursday, out the door. They go to the car.)

Thursday: “I didn’t want this night to end that way. Had to pay the man four pounds, because you broke some glasses. Also, to keep him from calling a patrol car, to take you away. On our way home, you will tell me why all this has happened. Do you understand?”

(Endeavour slowly nods yes.)

Thursday: “Good. In the car.”

(They get in. Thursday starts the car.)

Endeavour: “This may be… hard for you to hear.”

Thursday: “I’ve already heard some of it.”

Endeavour: “No. You haven’t.”

(Thursday pauses for a second, but moves the car out onto the street.)

Endeavour: “Do you want me to look for her?”

Thursday: “She’s probably on her way home. It’s a long walk, but it’ll give her time to clear her head.”

(Endeavour looks out the side window.)

Endeavour: “Might not.”

(He takes a deep breath.)

(Cut to: minutes later, they arrive home. Thursday parks the car. He sits there for a minute. Endeavour has finished his story.)

Winifred: “My God. My God.”

Thursday: “I don’t know why she wouldn’t trust me. I would have supported her, if I’d have known.”

Endeavour: “Maybe she blamed herself, for some reason. If she hadn’t gone back, none of this would have ever happened. That kind of thing.”

Thursday: “It isn’t her fault.”

Endeavour: “I know. But I don’t think she believes that. At least, she didn’t when it happened.”

Thursday: “Tomorrow, I’ll call her.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

(Everyone gets out of the car. They walk into the home.)

Winifred: “I’ll get the tea. Then I’m off to bed.”

Thursday: “Fine, dear.”

(Thursday sits down in an armchair, and Endeavour takes a chair across from him. Winifred goes to the kitchen. Soon, she comes in with the tea.)

Thursday: “Thank you, dear.”

(She sets down the tray.)

Winifred: “Goodnight.” (She kisses Thursday on the forehead, and walks upstairs.)

(The two men take their cups and drink.)

Thursday: “You can take the couch. I’ll get you some linens.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He drinks some more, and puts down the cup.) “Sir.”

Thursday: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Why am I here?”

Thursday: “Figured you could use a friendlier home, for a night.”

Endeavour: “I’m surprised you’re not – angry at me for what I did. I threw the tray. At her.” (Pause) “At least, I owe you forty pounds.”

Thursday: “Son, you do owe me, and you will pay me back. But in a different way.”

Endeavour: “How do you mean?”

Thursday: “You’ll see.” (He finishes his tea and puts the cup on the tray. Then he gets up.) “Let me get your sheets and pillows.”

(He walks down the hall, and returns in a minute, with the linens.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He begins to set up the sheets.)

(When he is done, he suddenly turns to face Thursday.)

Endeavour: “Did you just call me-”

Thursday: “Don’t worry about it.” (He walks upstairs.)

(Endeavour removes his slacks and shirt. He burrows into the sheets and rests his head on the pillow. Soon, he is asleep.)

 

Act Two, Scene One

(Endeavour gets up and grabs his clothing. He gets dressed in the restroom and comes back out.)

(Thursday comes downstairs. He’s dressed in new, clean clothes.)

Endeavour: “Where’s Mrs. Thursday?”

Thursday: “She likes to sleep in on Saturday. I’ll get you some breakfast.” 

(He gets out the milk and orange juice. Then he puts waffles in the toaster.)

Thursday: “It’ll just be a minute.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(Thursday brings in the newspaper. Then he sits down at the table.)

Thursday: “This is what I want you to do.”

(Endeavour leans forward.)

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Thursday: “I want you to clean up Ray Morton for me. Good and proper.”

(Endeavour stares.)

Endeavour: “Do you mean-”

(He stops for a moment.)

(Thursday nods.)

Thursday: “That’s what I mean. When the time comes, I’ll see to it that you have what you need. But do it for me.”

(Endeavour looks at him again, then:)

Endeavour: “All right. I’ll do it.”

(Thursday nods.)

Thursday: “I’ll get your food.”

(He brings a plate with the waffles. Then he brings butter and syrup.)

(Endeavour eats and drinks. Soon, he is finished.)

Thursday: “So.” (He drums his fingers on the table.) “You and my daughter…?”

(Endeavour puts down his milk glass.)

Endeavour: “I’ll talk to her, sir.”

(Thursday nods.)

Thursday: “Good. Well, once you’re finished with your breakfast, you may go.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He finishes his orange juice and puts down the glass.) “Think I’m ready.”

(Thursday nods. They get up and walk to the car.)

(Cut to: Thursday drops off Endeavour at his flat.)

Endeavour: “Thanks for the ride.”

Thursday: “It was nothing.”

Endeavour: “I will call your daughter, but… can you talk to her first?”

Thursday: “I will.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He walks into the flat.)

(Jim is awake and dressed.)

Jim: “Well, how’ve you been?”

Endeavour: “I’m awake.”

Jim: “That’s good. We can get to the cleaning after lunch.”

Endeavour: “Fair enough.” (He sits at the table and looks at the paper.)

Jim: “Did you eat?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “That’s good. Here’s your mail from yesterday.” (He hands Endeavour a few envelopes.)

Endeavour: “Phone bill… we’re splitting this...” (He flips through the materials.) “And what’s this?”

(He looks at a large envelope, half-covered in duct tape. He pulls at the tape.)

Jim: “I’ll get you a scissors.” (He goes to the kitchen and comes back with the scissors.)

(Endeavour cuts open the envelope. It reveals a bunch of parking tickets, and pictures of Ray’s car.)

Endeavour: “Who got this for us?”

(Jim picks up the envelope.)

Jim: “A clerk. I must have asked before.”

(Some time passes by. Then, the phone rings.)

Jim: “Hello?” (Pause) “Okay, sir, we’ll be right over.” (He hangs up.)

Endeavour: “Who was that?”

Jim: “Thursday. We have to go to the station.”

Endeavour: “Couldn’t he just tell us over the phone?”

Jim: “Look at you, whining all of a sudden. Sometimes, you just have to go and see somebody.”

(Endeavour stands up.)

Endeavour: “Don’t call me that.” 

Jim: “Call you what?”

Endeavour: “A whiner.”

Jim: “I didn’t. I said you’d been whining all of a sudden. Let’s go, before we miss him.”

(They get in the car and head to the station. They walk in.)

(Thursday meets them in the hallway.)

Thursday: “I was just going to give up on the two of you.”

Jim: “Oh. It’s lucky we found you, then.”

Thursday: “Yes.” (To Endeavour:) “See you for a minute, please?”

(Endeavour nods. The two of them walk down the hall to an alcove.)

Thursday: “By chance, after I dropped you home, I thought to come here and look in the night court records. Found a little place for you to look into.”

(He passes Endeavour a note. It reads: ‘Ray Morton, 1246 Culpepper Street, Norton Heights.’)

Thursday: “He just moved. He may have separated from his wife.”

(He passes Endeavour another paper. He unfolds it: ‘Warrant.’ There are several charges listed: attempted murder, rape, assault and battery, obtaining an illegal termination, and failure to pay parking tickets.)

Endeavour: “All his crimes have caught up with him. Good.” (He puts both papers in the pocket of his coat.) “Was that why you couldn’t, ah, tell it to me on the phone?”

(Thursday nods.)

Thursday: “Take care of him, son, take care of him.”

(Both of them turn and walk back to where Jim is standing.)

Jim: “Enjoy your weekend, sir.”

Thursday: “You too.”

(Endeavour and Jim walk to the parking lot. They drive home.)

 

Act Two, Scene Two

(Saturday afternoon. A weary Fred Thursday comes home and puts away his hat and coat.)

Thursday: “Honey?”

(Winifred comes out.)

Winifred: “How are you, dear?”

Thursday: “Good, and you?”

Winifred: “Well enough.”

Thursday: “Not perfect?”

Winifred: “Felt a touch of the flu when I got up. I took some medicine. Hopefully I’ll beat this in a day or two. I would hate to miss church tomorrow.”

Thursday: “Yes. Can I have the paper?”

(She brings it to him.)

Winifred: “Do you want coffee or anything?”

Thursday: “No, I’m going to sleep pretty soon. Thank you.”

(Then, he puts aside the newspaper.)

Thursday: “I’ve got to make a phone call.”

Winifred: “Certainly.” (She goes into the back room, puts on the radio, and picks up a book.)

(Thursday picks up the phone. He dials his daughter’s house. It takes a few rings for her to pick up.)

Joan: “Hello? Who is this?”

Thursday: “It’s your father. How have you been?”

Joan (pause): “Well enough. And you?”

Thursday: “Don’t worry about me. I spoke to Morse. He told me everything. That is, everything. I know what happened. Exactly what happened.”

(Joan sighs.)

Thursday: “You didn’t think I would support you? Why couldn’t you tell me yourself?”

Joan: “I didn’t know – I didn’t know if-”

(She starts to cry.)

Thursday: “What happened to you was not your fault.”

Joan: “I know that now. Back then, I didn’t.”

Thursday: “And that was why you couldn’t talk to Morse, either?”

Joan: “Yes.” 

Thursday: “Look, can you get any more time off work?”

Joan: “Not for a few months, no.”

Thursday: “Well… do what you can.”

Joan: “Yes, Dad.”

Thursday: “Make sure you eat and drink three times a day, every day. You don’t want to pass out.”

Joan: “I will. Does Sam know?”

Thursday: “No.”

Joan: “Please, don’t tell him.”

Thursday: “All right. Now, Morse may try and call you.”

Joan (pause): “All right.”

Thursday: “Do you need anything?”

Joan: “No, Dad, I don’t. Thank you.”

Thursday: “If you do, let us know.”

Joan: “I will.”

Thursday: “Bye now.” (He hangs up.)

(Winifred walks in from the other room.)

Winifred: “How did it go?”

Thursday: “She says she’s all right. I’m going to take her at her word.”

Winifred: “Good, then. I’m going to lie down, to try and get rid of this flu.”

Thursday: “Feel better.”

Winifred: “Thank you.”

(Winifred walks upstairs. Fred puts on the television.)

 

Act Two, Scene Three

(Late Saturday evening. Joan is sitting at home. Her housemates have gone out for the night. She is wearing a nightgown and bathrobe. She reads a magazine. Then she gets up and puts fish food in her housemates’ fish tank.)

(There is a small table next to her chair. It has a bottle of sherry and a glass. She pours herself some and drinks.)

(It starts to rain. The wind howls. The rain comes down faster and faster.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Can I come in?”

(He is already drenched. His hair is a mess. She grabs his arm and yanks him indoors. She struggles to shut the door, but finally does so, and slams the lock.)

Joan: “Come in, so you don’t get killed.”

(She grabs his coat and hangs his coat on a rack.)

(He looks at her, and then drops his gaze.)

Joan: “Well… I’ll get the tea. I can start a fire.”

Endeavour: “Hey-” (He reaches for her, but she has already gone to the kitchen. He drops his hands and sighs.)

(Joan sets up the tea, then comes back to the living room.)

(She looks at him for a long moment. Then she pulls over a chair for him.)

Joan: “Here. Sit down.” (She also pulls her own chair closer to his.)

(But he stands there for a moment.)

Endeavour: “Ah – ah – achoo!”

(He rubs his nose with his wrist. Then he shakes his head back and forth.)

Endeavour: “I was going to call you, but I think this is something I’d rather say in person.”

(He finally looks her in the eye.)

Endeavour (quietly): “I just wanted to say, ah – how sorry I am.”

Joan (pause): “Thank you. Very kind of you.”

Endeavour: “I’ll sit-” (He takes his chair.) 

(Joan busies herself starting a fire in the fireplace.)

Joan: “I got it, I got it.” (The fire finally starts.) “Now. Ah-” (She takes her own seat.)

Endeavour: “I’ve just been busting my back, helping Jim clean the flat.”

Joan: “Well, now you can relax.”

(Endeavour can now see the bottle and glass on the table. He frowns.)

Endeavour: “What are you drinking over there?”

Joan: “Ah, it’s-”

(The tea whistle goes off.)

(Endeavour smirks and rolls his eyes.)

Joan: “I’ll get it.”

(She brings in the tea and places it on the table next to Endeavour’s chair. She pours some, and goes back to her own seat.)

Endeavour: “You were saying?”

Joan: “Ah, it’s sherry.”

Endeavour: “Really?” 

Joan: “It’s my-” (She pauses to count for a second.) “Second bottle of the day.”

Endeavour: “Second bot-” (He gets up and walks across to the table. He picks up the bottle. She jumps up after him, but he is too quick.)

(He walks into the kitchen and pours the last bit of the bottle into the sink.)

(Joan walks slowly back to her seat. Endeavour sits down and crosses his legs.)

Endeavour: “It’s for your safety.”

Joan: “Right…” (She sniffs the air.) “Funny cologne you’ve got on.”

(Endeavour looks down, in embarrassment.)

Endeavour: “Yeah, I – had a few before I got here.”

Joan: “For my good?”

(He blushes even more.)

Endeavour: “Well!”

Joan: “Well.” (She watches him drink.) “My friends are out for the night.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

(Joan trails off for a bit. She turns aside, and faces the other corner.)

Joan: “I don’t know what I’m doing this summer.”

Endeavour: “You said you’d be teaching?”

Joan: “Yes, but when the term’s out, I’ve got nothing to do for a couple months.”

Endeavour: “Can’t be all that bad. Believe me, I’d like that much time off.” (He smiles, but she misses the look. She is still looking in the corner.)

Joan: “Maybe I’ll go up to York.”

Endeavour: “That’s a little far, but… okay, if you want.” (He shrugs.)

Joan: “You know, it’s funny.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “All the years that I’ve known you...” 

(Again, she drifts off, and looks into the corner.)

Endeavour: “Hello. I’m over here.”

(She smiles a little and looks back to him.)

Joan: “Yesterday was the first time we danced together.”

(He grins.)

Endeavour: “Well, I hope next time, I do better.”

Joan: “Shouldn’t be too difficult.”

(She looks down.)

Joan: “You never – touched me, you never-”

Endeavour: “I visited you in the hospital. You didn’t know it.”

Joan (long pause): “Well, I’m sorry... But I guess if you don’t want to see me anymore, I’ll have to accept it.”

Endeavour: “Ah… what?”

Joan: “You know, I get it. I get your point.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “If you’ve decided you don’t like me-”

Endeavour: “Who says this? What is this?”

(She shifts in her chair.)

Joan: “Well, I can’t make you feel anything, now, can I.”

(He frowns and tilts his head.)

Joan: “You see, I know what went on between you and my cousin. And my best friend.” (She takes a deep breath.) “They told me. And it kills me every time I think about it.”

(He closes his eyes and leans his head back. He sighs.)

Endeavour (flatly): “They did.”

Joan: “You kissed them, like you didn't kiss me. You loved them, like you didn't love me." (She pauses and takes a deep breath. Endeavour stares at her, and frowns.) "I guess if you didn’t like me anymore, I would have to just – find somebody new.” (She closes her eyes for a few seconds. She pinches the fabric of her bathrobe.) “But I’ve never been able to do that.” (She clenches her hands together.) “My cousin says that when you were with her, you were – Um, you smiled a lot. And you don’t, um, you don’t – smile with me.” 

(She clears her throat.)

Joan: “And you were able to do what you were there for. You didn’t fail in the heat of battle. If you know what I mean.”

Endeavour: “I don’t see it that way.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “See, both of them broke up with me.”

Joan (raising her eyebrows): “Really now?”

Endeavour: “Yes, they wanted to break up with me. It took just a few days. But you – why did you come back? Why are you still here?” (Pause. Raises his voice a little.) “Why do you like me?”

(Joan stutters.)

Joan: “I – I – I really can’t say.”

(Endeavour takes a break for a long moment, then says, looking down:)

Endeavour: “But I’m not… proud of everything I’ve done.”

Joan: “They just happened.”

Endeavour: “Well… no.”

Joan: “You know, I never figured you for – that kind of man.”

Endeavour: “What kind?”

Joan: “A man of the times. A ‘free love’ person. A-” (She rolls her eyes.) “’Party man.’” 

Endeavour: “Well.” (He fumbles with the collar of his shirt. He says, quietly:) “It’s a bit – hot in here, isn’t it.”

(Joan pauses for a moment. Then:)

Joan: “I was at the bottom of those stairs a pretty long time.”

(His eyes go wide.)

Joan: “Couldn’t see for a while.”

(Endeavour takes deep breaths.)

Endeavour: “Don’t think about it. Just don’t.”

Joan: “He was at the top of the stairs, calling to me-”

Endeavour: “Don’t.”

(Joan pauses again, then starts to cry.)

Endeavour: “Now, what is this – now...”

(He drags his chair until it’s right next to hers.)

(He reaches out and hugs her close.)

Endeavour: “There, there. Come on.”

(She continues to cry for several minutes. He rocks her gently back and forth.)

Endeavour: “Now, now.”

Joan: “God. Look at me.” (She smiles a bit.) “I look like a wreck.”

Endeavour: “No. No, you don’t.”

(Joan snorts. Then, she laughs a little bit. Endeavour does too.)

Joan: “I think this has been enough excitement for one day.” (She gets up and looks out the window. It’s still very bad weather outside.) “But – what am I doing? I can’t send you out into that. Hmm.”

(She thinks for a minute.)

Joan: “Well, I’ll just get you some sheets. You can have the couch. In the morning, when the weather’s better, you can go home.”

Endeavour: “You know, that’s the second time in as many days someone has said that to me.”

(He looks at her. They laugh.)

Joan: “Oh, go on with you.”

(She walks away to get the linens. She comes back.)

Joan: “Here.”

Endeavour: “I’ll take them.”

(He sits on the couch and looks at her. An awkward moment passes.)

Joan: “What am I to you, and what are you to me?”

Endeavour (puzzled smile): “Ah, what?”

Joan: “Are we just friends, are we getting-” (She stops. Then, quietly): “I’d like to know.”

Endeavour: “Ah...” 

Joan: “You know, I should have-”

(She pauses.)

Joan: “I should have-”

(Again, a pause.)

Endeavour: “Yes?” 

Joan: “I’ve got to get to sleep.” (She turns to walk away.)

Endeavour: “Tell me.”

(She turns back to face him.)

Joan: “I should have said yes when you asked me.”

(He tilts his head and frowns for a minute. Then he realizes what she is referring to.)

(He stares in shock.)

Joan (murmuring): “I’ve got to get to-”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan (pause): “No?”

Endeavour: “No.” (He puts aside the sheets and stands up. He reaches out his hands.) “Let’s dance.”

Joan: “Are you serious?”

Endeavour: “Very. I figure I owe you at least one dance.”

(She hesitates, then:)

Joan: “All right. Just one.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “Ah, we – don’t have any music.”

Endeavour: “Put some on.” (He smiles.)

(She rushes to the stereo and puts on a jazz station. The music is slow.)

Joan: “Better?” 

Endeavour: “Much.”

(They join hands and dance. The song on the radio is “That’s All,” by Frank Sinatra. Endeavour rests his head on Joan’s shoulder.)

Joan: “You know, Mom always said I should – be honest.”

Endeavour: “You should.”

Joan: “I just wanted to say that – ah...”

Endeavour (pause): “Yes?”

Joan (pause): “I still love you. I always did.”

(He is silent for a moment, then:)

Endeavour (very quietly): “I love you too.”

(They continue to dance, quietly, for some minutes. Then:)

Joan: “I should get some rest. We both should.”

Endeavour (smiling): “A kiss goodnight?”

Joan: “...Okay.”

(She kisses him.)

(And it goes on rather longer than expected.)

(Joan undoes a couple of buttons on Endeavour’s shirt. He starts to undo the tie of the bathrobe.)

(She breaks it off.)

Joan: “Ah – I’ll get the fire.”

(She runs to the fire and pours sand on it.)

(And the front door opens.)

(Joan’s two housemates walk in. They notice that Joan is wearing a gown and bathrobe, and Endeavour is there.)

Cheryl: “Hi! Who are you?”

Endeavour: “I’m, ah, I’m-”

Rachel: “Well, don’t just stand there, get him a-”

(She notices the sheets, which are where Endeavour left them, on the couch.)

Rachel: “Oh. You already did. Well, fine, I don’t care who you bring home.”

Cheryl: “It’s the Sixties. Hell, it’s almost the Seventies.”

(The two of them laugh.)

Rachel: “All right, we’re going to bed. We’ve had way too much fun. See you tomorrow.”

Cheryl: “Yeah, see you.” (She waves. She and Rachel walk off to their separate rooms.)

Endeavour: “I’ll just, ah – I’ll take the couch.” (He begins to stretch the sheets over the cushions. Soon, he finishes.)

Joan: “Right. Goodnight.”

Endeavour: “Night.” 

(He smiles. She nods. Then she turns and walks into her room.)

 

Act Two, Scene Four

(The next morning. Endeavour gets up first. He heads to the washroom and takes a quick shower. Then he puts on the same clothes from yesterday.)

(He finds a notepad, and writes on it, “See you soon.” He takes the top page and slips it under the door of Joan’s room.)

(Then he walks out, and goes to his car.)

(Cut to: Monday, at the station. Endeavour finds a mail packet on his desk. Along with it is a handwritten note from Thursday. It says: “RM will be alone tomorrow. Go.”)

(He places the note from Thursday in his desk.)

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Hey, how’re you doing?”

Endeavour: “Busy.”

Jim: “You’ve got time to eat.”

Endeavour: “Excuse me?”

Jim: “Come on, eat something. The sandwiches are going to be good today.”

(Muttering, Endeavour walks with Jim down to the canteen.)

(Jim buys a soda pop bottle and two sandwiches. He takes the tray and sits at a table.)

Jim: “Eat.”

(He slaps down the second sandwich, a roast beef, in front of Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “I’m not even hungry.”

Jim: “You get any thinner, you’re going to snap in the wind.”

Endeavour: “I-”

(Jim points, unmistakably, to the sandwich. Endeavour picks it up and takes a bite.)

Endeavour: “All right, satisfied?”

Jim: “No.”

(Endeavour stares at him, hostilely, but says nothing.)

Jim: “So. How’s the girl?”

(Endeavour smiles and looks down.)

Jim: “She’s the boss’ daughter, you know. Be careful.”

(Endeavour blinks.)

Endeavour: “So, you know everything.”

Jim: “It’s obvious.”

Endeavour: “Oh, it is n-”

Jim: “Do you feel like throwing up twenty minutes after she leaves the room?”

Endeavour: “This isn’t-”

Jim: “Because that’s the test. Well, congratulations.”

(Endeavour laughs.)

Endeavour: “For what?”

Jim: “You know.” 

(He continues to eat his own sandwich. Endeavour shakes his head, and goes back to eating as well.)

Act Two, Scene Five

(The next day.)

(Endeavour is sitting at his desk. Thursday walks up. Endeavour looks distracted.)

Thursday: “Are you all right?”

Endeavour: “I’m fine, sir.”

Thursday: “No, you’re not.”

Endeavour: “I’m not?” (He half-smiles.)

(Thursday sighs.)

Thursday: “Before I send you off to the field, there’s something I have to know.”

Endeavour: “And that is?”

Thursday (pause): “What are your intentions toward my daughter?”

(Endeavour blinks.)

Endeavour: “What are my-”

Thursday: “You heard me, son.”

(Endeavour stands.)

Endeavour: “I am serious.”

Thursday: “Good.” (He nods and walks away.)

(Endeavour gets up and puts on his coat. It’s the end of shift. He is almost ready to leave for home, before he remembers his real last assignment of the day.)

(He gets in the car and drives to Ray Morton’s place. When he pulls up, he sits down the block for quite a while, before he finally gets up and walks to the door.)

(He knocks on the door. Seconds go by; then he knocks again. There are noises from the other side of the door.)

Ray: “Who is it?”

(As the door opens, Endeavour is quick to butt in with his shoulder. He spins Ray around and claps on the handcuffs before the man can run back into the house.)

Endeavour: “Raymond Morton, I am arresting you on charges of rape, assault and battery, attempted murder, and procurement of an illegal termination. Also, failure to pay your parking tickets. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

Ray: “What? What is this? What are you doing?”

Endeavour: “Shut up.” 

(He walks the man to the car and opens the back door. He throws Ray, face down, across the floor’s median between the chairs.)

Ray: “Hey! This is uncomfortable!”

Endeavour: “Good.”

Ray: “I’ve got rights!”

Endeavour: “Where you’re going, you’ll have a lot of time to read.”

(He starts the car and drives off to the police station.)

(When he gets to the precinct, he takes Ray out of the back.)

Ray: “I think I’m gonna sue you.”

Endeavour: “Feel free.”

(He hauls Ray down the corridor, to the booking area. There, he observes as Ray gives his fingerprints to the officer on duty, and has his mugshot taken.)

Endeavour: “Thank you. I’ll take over now.”

Officer: “Affirmative.”

(Endeavour puts the cuffs back on Ray.)

Ray: “Don’t I get to call my solicitor?”

Endeavour: “Ah… yes, you can do that.”

(He signals for four officers to come and help him. They gather very closely as he takes the cuffs off Ray and walks him to the phone.)

Ray: “Could I get a little-”

Endeavour: “No.”

(Ray sighs and uses the phone. A few minutes later, he is done. Endeavour dismisses the other officers. He puts the cuffs back on, and leads Ray down the hall to an interrogation room.)

(He throws Ray into a chair, and stands on the other side of the table.)

Endeavour: “We’ll be waiting for him to get here. Oh, excuse me.”

(He ducks out into the hallway and nods to a passing officer.)

Endeavour: “Get me Inspector Thursday.”

(The man nods and goes to get him. In a few minutes, he comes back, with Thursday in tow.)

Endeavour (to the junior officer): “Thank you. You may go.”

Officer: “Thank you.” (He walks away.)

Endeavour: “So, you ready?”

Thursday: “I’ll wait outside.”

Endeavour: “Are you sure? You don’t want to be in here?”

Thursday (pause): “I can wait.”

Endeavour (nods): “Okay.”

(He shuts the door, and stands a few feet away from the table.)

(Soon, the solicitor arrives.)

Dayton: “Good day, sir. My name is Theodore Dayton. I’m Mr. Morton’s solicitor.” (He holds out his hand. Endeavour fixes him with a cold stare, and does not shake his hand. Theodore drops it.)

(Dayton and Ray sit on one side of the table, Endeavour on the other.)

(Endeavour looks Ray in the eye for several minutes. Then:)

Endeavour: “Twenty, thirty minutes.” 

Dayton (pause): “Excuse me?”

Endeavour: “Twenty or thirty minutes. That’s how long she was lying at the bottom of the stairs.”

Ray: “What is this, I don’t-”

Endeavour: “That is after she was raped.”

(Both of the other men stop speaking for a long moment. The solicitor looks at his client. Then:)

Endeavour: “And beaten.”

Dayton: “By my client?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Ray: “She liked it.”

Endeavour (tilting his head): “Oh, really? How did you know who I was talking about, if you didn’t do anything?”

Ray: “She wanted me to.”

(Endeavour smiles, without showing his teeth. He is again silent for several moments. Then:)

Endeavour: “How’d she get the beating?”

(Once more, he smiles.)

Endeavour: “Oh, and you left your car in front of a branch of the Oxford Library.” (He pauses to look at a piece of paper in front of him.) “Thirty-seven times. Assuming three pounds per violation, that’s-” (He counts in his head.) “One hundred eleven pounds. That’s another charge.”

Ray: “I don’t-”

Endeavour: “You have a new residence. Did you ever divorce your wife? Are you still waiting?”

(His solicitor leans in to speak to him. This takes a couple of minutes.)

Dayton: “My client will-”

(Ray says something to the solicitor. The two men exchange heated words, which cannot quite be made out. Then Dayton speaks again.)

Dayton: “We will-”

(There is a third conversation. The solicitor’s forehead fills with sweat. Eventually he faces Endeavour again.)

Dayton: “My client would like to take two days to consider a plea.”

Endeavour: “No.”

Dayton: “No? But you can’t-”

Endeavour: “No.”

Dayton: “I don’t believe you are allowed to refuse such a request.”

(This time, Endeavour shakes his head ever so slightly.)

Endeavour: “He pleads guilty today, or he goes to trial.”

(Dayton blinks.)

Dayton: “That’s unusual.” (Pause) “But we’ll do it. May we have a few minutes?”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He smiles, then gets up and goes to the hallway. He shuts the door behind him.)

Thursday: “How’s it going?”

Endeavour: “It’s going. I think he’ll take it to trial.”

Thursday: “He will?” 

(Endeavour nods.)

Thursday: “Damn shame.” (He walks down to the water fountain and takes a drink. Then he stands next to it, and stares into the distance.)

(Endeavour goes back into the room. He stands next to the table.)

Endeavour: “Decision?”

Dayton: “We’ll go to trial.”

Endeavour: “See you in court.”

(Ray and the solicitor get up. Ray faces Endeavour and growls. He nearly spits. The solicitor grabs him by the arm, however, and walks him out of there.)

(Endeavour sighs and walks outside. He goes over to Thursday.)

Thursday: “Are they done?”

Endeavour: “Yes. He’s not going to plead.”

Thursday: “Then she’ll have to go to the trial.”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes.” (Pause) “If she wants to.”

Thursday: “Can they compel her to give evidence?”

Endeavour: “Maybe.”

(Thursday shakes his head.)

Thursday: “Shame. What’s this world coming to?...” (He trails off. Then he walks away.)

(Endeavour turns around and goes home.)

 

Act Three, Scene One

(Joan comes home from work. She puts her briefcase down on a table, and walks into the kitchen to get something to eat. She puts on the radio, makes a little plate of crackers with cheese, and takes a soda pop from the fridge.)

(Her friends have gone out again. They have left the day’s mail on the table. She reads through it.)

Joan (murmuring to herself): “Ads… one from Feed the Animals… appointment card from the dentist...”

(There is her paycheck for the past two weeks, from the school. She opens it and smiles, but then notices a letter in the envelope with it. She takes out this paper and reads it.)

Joan: “Dear Ms. Thursday: It is with great regret that we inform you of the discontinuation of your employment, following the completion of this term. You will be allowed to take the examination to qualify for your teaching license. If you pass, you will receive the license. However, due to the recent cut in school funding, we cannot take on new hires at this time. We wish you best of luck in the future. Sincerely, Thomas Aberman, head of the Sullivan Associated School Board.” 

(Slowly, she folds the paper again, and puts it back in the envelope. Then she slumps in her chair and begins to cry.)

(After some minutes, she dries her eyes. There is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Hi.”

Joan: “Oh, ah, you.”

Endeavour: “Your eyes are red. What happened?”

Joan: “It’s nothing.”

Endeavour: “It is not.”

Joan: “Well, come in.”

(She opens the door, and he walks in. They both sit at the kitchen table.)

(She sighs.)

Joan: “I got a letter from the school. They say they won’t be hiring any people after this term. I’ll be able to take the test, to get the license, but after that, nothing.”

Endeavour: “That’s a shame.”

Joan: “Thank you. Now, I don’t want to think about the future.”

Endeavour: “There are other schools around here.”

Joan: “Yes, but they probably cut the budget too.”

Endeavour: “Oh, right.”

Joan: “I may have to go up to somewhere like York, after all.”

Endeavour: “But that’s so far.”

Joan: “It’s a big enough city. There’ll be things to do.”

Endeavour: “But – but-”

Joan: “You want some cheese?” (She nudges forward the plate of crackers.)

Endeavour (pause): “Don’t mind if I do.” (He eats a few.)

(She rests her head on a hand.)

Endeavour: “May I?” (He points to the soda. She gets him one from the fridge.) “Thanks.” (He opens the bottle and takes a drink.) 

(Joan is quiet for a moment. Then:)

Joan: “You want to go out, do something?”

(Endeavour thinks for a second, then:)

Endeavour: “Yeah, sure.”

(He smiles. They get up, and head to his car. As they get in:)

Endeavour: “So, where do you want to go?”

Joan: “Ah, bowling?”

Endeavour: “Affirmative.” (He drives off.)

(Cut to: they drive up to a bowling alley and park. They walk in.)

(They go up to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Hello, I’d like a lane for two, please.”

Clerk: “Certainly. Shoe sizes, please?”

Endeavour: “Ah, men’s eleven, please.”

Joan: “Women’s seven.”

Clerk: “Thank you.” (He takes a moment to fiddle around with the computer.) “You’re in. I’ll get the shoes.” (He takes the choices out of the shoe rack, and puts them on the countertop.) “Okay. You’re on lane 32. Please pay when you’re done.”

Endeavour: “Got it.” 

(They walk to the lane. Endeavour takes off his coat and puts it over the back of a chair. They sit down and change their shoes.)

Endeavour: “Okay, now-”

(They each begin looking for bowling balls. In a couple minutes, they’re done.)

Endeavour: “Fine. Now.”

(He takes a pencil and makes notes of their names on the score card.) 

Endeavour: “I’ll start?”

Joan: “Yes.”

(Endeavour stands and walks to the cue line. He takes his shot. It’s a strike.)

Joan: “Good one.”

Endeavour: “Now you.” (He smiles.)

(Joan goes up and takes her shot. She rolls an eight.)

Endeavour: “Oh!”

Joan: “I’ll get the next one.”

(The next shot hits one pin.)

Joan: “Oh. Well, a nine.” (She smiles and takes her seat.)

(The game goes on. We see a few shots throughout the game. Endeavour wins, 261 to 198.)

Endeavour: “Well, well.” (He is grinning ear to ear.)

Joan: “We’ll play another one. I’ll get us some snacks.”

(She goes to the snack bar and gets two soda pops and a popcorn. She returns to the lane.)

Joan: “Here you go.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He eats some popcorn and grabs one of the sodas.) “Want to lose again?”

Joan: “I’ll get you yet.”

Endeavour: “You’re on.” (He laughs.)

(They play a second game. This time, Endeavour wins by 281-260.)

(Joan gets a gutter ball on the last shot.)

Both: “Oh!”

Joan: “Well.” 

Endeavour: “Good games.”

Joan: “Yeah.” (She kisses him. He smiles.)

(They change shoes and take the bowling ones back to the desk. Endeavour pays for the games. They walk out of the lanes.)

Endeavour: “So. Where do you want to go next?”

Joan: “Ah, somewhere to eat?”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(He drives until they find a fast-food place. They go in.)

Joan: “I’ll get this one.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(Joan goes to the front counter.)

Joan: “Yes, two cheeseburger meals, please.”

(In a couple minutes, the food is ready. She takes the tray to a table. They sit.)

Joan: “So. How are things at the station?”

Endeavour: “Ah… we brought in Ray. He wants to go to trial.”

Joan (blinks): “Oh.”

(Her shoulders slump. Endeavour holds out a hand.)

Endeavour: “It won’t be for a while. Let’s talk about something else.”

Joan: “Yes.” (Pause) “Ah, have you gone to any concerts lately?”

Endeavour: “No. Haven’t been getting out enough, what with everything down at the station.”

Joan: “Did you go back to the choir yet?”

Endeavour: “No. I’ve been meaning to.”

(He smiles, and takes a drink.)

Joan: “Well, I hope you do.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.”

Joan: “Ah, what are you doing for Christmas?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know.”

Joan: “Well, I’ll probably go to my parents’ house. You can come over, if you want.”

Endeavour (pause): “Well… that’s kind of you.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “And, ah, New Year’s?”

Endeavour: “Still don’t know.”

Joan: “Oh. Well, think about it.”

Endeavour: “I will.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “How’s your chips?”

Endeavour: “Cold.”

Joan: “I could get new ones.” (She makes as if to get up.)

Endeavour: “No, don’t.”

Joan: “Okay.” (Pause) “I still would like to know one thing.”

Endeavour (cautiously): “Oh?”

Joan (pause): “What am I to you?”

Endeavour (laughing): “Ah, I-”

Joan (quietly): “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” (She gets up and throws away her garbage.)

Endeavour: “Ah, wait-” (He gets his coat and walks with her out the door.)

(They get in the car. He drives toward her house.)

(He puts on the radio. It’s playing a classical station. Then:)

Endeavour: “Ah, you probably want something else.”

Joan: “Oh, that’s all right. I don’t mind.”

Endeavour: “No, let me find something.” (He smiles and turns the dial until a rock station comes on.) “Better?”

Joan (smiling): “Yeah.”

(They ride for a while, with only the DJ talking.)

(They reach her house. He parks the car. They sit there, not getting out.)

Endeavour: “Ah, what would you think – about-” (He scratches the back of his neck.)

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “If you don’t have anywhere to live, after the school term is finished… you might want to...”

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Ah...”

(Joan dips her chin and raises her eyebrows.)

Endeavour: “Stay with me.”

(Joan, shocked, opens her mouth a little.)

Joan: “Ah, ah… you already have somebody else to live with, don’t you?”

Endeavour (looking away from her): “Yes, and his name is on all the paperwork.”

Joan: “Damn...”

(She looks down for a moment.)

Joan: “And my parents may not like the idea.”

Endeavour: “Well, if I make an honest woman out of you...”

Joan: “...Yes?” (She half-smiles.)

Endeavour: “Maybe they’ll shut up.”

(Joan laughs and turns away. Endeavour puts a finger on her chin and turns her toward him.)

(They kiss.)

(For a moment, Joan’s hand goes to his knee.)

(She breaks it off.)

Joan: “I have to go.” (Pause) “Goodnight.” (She kisses him again, then opens her door and walks out toward the house.)

(He watches her for a moment, then smiles and drives away.)

(Joan walks in the house. Her friends are waiting up for her.)

Rachel: “Oh, ho ho!”

Cheryl: “Now what’s going on?”

Rachel: “What was all that?”

(They laugh.)

Joan: “It’s just – just a-”

Rachel: “Random friend, right.”

(They continue to laugh.)

Cheryl: “Well now, who is he?”

Joan: “He’s – a policeman.”

Cheryl: “Oho!”

Rachel: “You’re not kidding around anymore!”

Joan: “Please.”

Cheryl: “All right, kid.”

Joan: “I’m not a...” (She mumbles to herself.)

Rachel: “Oh, all right. By the way, the phone bill came today, you should pay your third.”

Joan: “Fine. I’ll get you a check.”

(She disappears into her room, then soon comes back with a check. Rachel hands her a paper. Joan writes out the check.)

Joan: “Here.”

Rachel: “Thank you. So, what’s his name?”

Joan (sighing): “Endeavour Morse.”

Rachel: “Ah! Now, you don’t hear that very much.”

Joan: “It’s his name.”

Rachel: “Tah! Well.”

Cheryl: “All right, we’ll stop.” (She smiles.)

Joan: “Well, there’s – something else you need to know.”

Rachel (smiling): “Oh, really?”

Joan: “The school system has decided there will be a hiring freeze. So I’m not getting that job, even though I wanted to. I will be allowed to test for my license. But that’s it.”

Cheryl: “Oh, that’s too bad.”

Joan: “And seeing there will be no money coming in afterwards, I’ll have to move at the end of this section. Which is – the end of December.”

Cheryl: “Oh, that’s terrible.”

Rachel: “I feel sorry for you.”

Joan: “I’ll try to find you someone else who can live with you.”

Rachel: “No, we’ll look in the newspaper for that. Don’t worry.”

Cheryl: “Are you going back to live with your parents?”

Joan: “Yes, I may have to.”

Cheryl: “I’m sorry.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Rachel: “Well, goodnight.”

Joan: “Goodnight.”

(She walks into her room and gets dressed for sleep.)

 

Act Three, Scene Two

(The next week, at the police station.)

(Endeavour is typing at his desk. Thursday walks up.)

Thursday: “Speak to you in my office, please.”

(They walk down to the room. Thursday shuts the door behind them.)

Thursday: “Good work so far on the Morton case. But when are you going to do what I asked you to?”

(Endeavour looks puzzled.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, sir? I thought I was.”

Thursday: “No.”

Endeavour: “Then what did you want me to do? ‘Clean him up’ - how?”

(Thursday lowers his eyebrows and fixes Endeavour with a stare. It takes Endeavour a few seconds, but he does catch on. Or seem to.)

Endeavour: “If you mean beating someone, sir, that’s against the law. Plus, you already tried that.”

Thursday: “No, son. No.”

Endeavour: “Then what do you mean?” (Pause) “And why do you keep calling me-”

(He stops short.)

Endeavour: “No. You can’t mean that.”

(Thursday continues to give him a dark look.)

Endeavour: “It’s illegal, sir. I’ll forget you ever said that.”

Thursday: “No.”

Endeavour: “For your own good, sir, I have to.”

Thursday: “You gave your word.”

Endeavour: “But I didn’t know what I was promising!”

Thursday: “Nevertheless. She’s my daughter.”

(Endeavour is silent for a moment. Then:)

Endeavour: “If that’s what you meant, sir, why have you been playing along with the idea of a trial these past few days? Isn’t that the better thing to do?”

Thursday: “I’ve been trying to give you more time.”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Endeavour: “I can’t do that, sir. I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

(Thursday gets himself some water and drinks it. He puts the cup on his desk.)

Endeavour: “I won’t take a life unless mine or someone else’s is directly in danger.”

Thursday: “Someday, you may not have a choice. I didn’t always have a choice, in the Army.”

Endeavour: “This isn’t a war!”

Thursday: “Oh? Isn’t it?”

(He has the same flat look on his face.)

Endeavour: “I have to go. Now, sir. I’ve got some reports to work on.”

(He walks out.)

 

Act Three, Scene Three

(Joan gets home from work. She is carrying balloons. They had a party for her at work. Her friends aren’t home yet.)

(She puts the balloons away in her room, then gets ready to make dinner.)

(She is eating some roast chicken when the phone rings. She picks up.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Winifred: “Good afternoon, honey.”

Joan: “Afternoon, Mom.”

Winifred: “Are you doing all right?”

Joan: “Yes, Mom, I’m okay. They had a party for me at work today.”

Winifred: “A bit early, isn’t it? The term’s not over until the third week of December.”

Joan: “I guess they figured everyone would be busy with the holidays at that time.”

Winifred: “Oh, yes, makes sense now. Did you get any mail from your brother today?”

Joan: “Let me see.” (She shuffles through the pile of mail on the table.) “No, doesn’t look like it.”

Winifred: “Maybe it will come tomorrow. He said he was going to send you a card.”

Joan: “I’ll thank him next time I talk to him.”

Winifred: “Okay, then. Are you eating enough?”

Joan: “I’m having dinner right now.” (She smiles.)

Winifred: “Good. I hate to think of you by yourself.”

Joan: “Oh, my friends will be back from work soon.”

Winifred: “That’s not what I’m talking about.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Winifred: “Darling, you’re at an age when you should – start to think about your future.”

Joan: “How do you mean?”

Winifred: “Well, your chosen career is traditionally… low-paying.”

Joan: “That’s one of the reasons I have roommates.”

Winifred: “But they won’t be around forever. You haven’t got very much time with them.”

Joan (sounding down): “Yeah, I know.” (She clears her throat.) “Would I be welcome to come back?”

Winifred: “I’ll have to see if it’s all right with your father. The both of us will always love you, but he may have adjusted to the new state of the house.” (She laughs.) “Better than I have.”

Joan: “That’s sweet.” (She smiles.) “So, what do you think I should do?”

Winifred: “Well, darling, I don’t want to come off as old-fashioned, but...”

Joan: “Yes?”

Winifred: “Are you seeing anyone?”

Joan (laughing): “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

Winifred: “Well, are you?”

Joan: “Ah… kind of.”

Winifred: “Now, now. There’s no ‘kind of.’ Who is he?”

Joan: “Ah, ah, I’m – not at liberty to tell you right now.”

Winifred: “Is it that Endeavour boy?”

Joan: “Mom, he’s much older than a boy.”

Winifred: “You know, with what you’ve been through, it’d suit you to have someone more decent in your life.”

Joan: “Mother-” (She puts a hand to her forehead.) “Please don’t remind me.”

Winifred: “Trust me when I say this. I didn’t know what I was doing until I met your father. You can’t help getting more lonely, if you wait. That’s not a very popular opinion, but it’s true.”

Joan: “Well – well-” (She clears her throat.) “I’ll try. That’s all I can tell you.”

Winifred: “Thank you. Well, I’ll let you go.”

Joan: “Thanks, Mom. Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

 

Act Three, Scene Four

(A month later. The trial is set to begin.)

(Jim walks up to Endeavour’s desk.)

Jim: “Hey, kid. How ya’ doin’?”

Endeavour (pause): “Don’t call me that.” (He stands up from his chair.) “I’ve got a few years on you.”

Jim: “Let’s go eat.”

Endeavour: “All right.”

(They walk across the street to a pub. They take seats and order sandwiches.)

Jim: “So. How’s the girl?”

Endeavour: “Heh. You’re not going to stop, are you.”

Jim: “She’s a nice girl.”

Endeavour: “Just let me eat.”

Jim: “Okay, but let me know if you buy the ring.”

Endeavour: “If I buy – but you’re not even married yet.”

Jim: “No, but my sister is.”

Endeavour: “And she would know things.”

Jim: “Yeah. Knows things.”

(The food arrives.)

Endeavour: “Thank God.”

(They eat for a few minutes. Then:)

Jim: “This trial… are you gonna be all right? Because what they’re going to talk about…”

Endeavour: “I’ll be ready.”

Jim: “Are you sure?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “I don’t think so.”

Endeavour: “I know what happened.”

Jim: “You may not know all of it. It very likely will be much worse than you expect.”

Endeavour: “Yes… I have thought about that...”

Jim: “You want me to run through some things with you?”

Endeavour: “No. I can take it.”

Jim: “Look, I’m not sure you can.”

(Endeavour shakes his head.) 

Endeavour: “I’ll be ready.”

Jim: “You don’t know what they’ll do. They’ll bash her reputation. They’ll say disgusting things about her.”

Endeavour: “I know. I know.”

Jim: “Have you ever been to a rape trial before?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Jim: “You see?” (He finishes his sandwich.) “And I have. When I was a PC. But if I can’t get you to listen to reason, that’s your problem.”

Endeavour: “Leave me be.” (He throws his serviette down on the table.)

(They both walk out.)

 

Act Three, Scene Five

(The precinct. Endeavour is back at his desk. Thursday walks over. Endeavour stands up.)

Endeavour: “Are you ready, sir?”

Thursday: “As I’ll ever be. Let’s go over to the courthouse. Remember, they aren’t going to say much, on this first day. It’ll be a short hearing. The, ah, ugly stuff will begin tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Are you going to sit through the entire trial?”

Thursday: “Going to try to.”

Endeavour: “So you’re off this… other thing?”

(Thursday looks him in the eye.)

Thursday: “I didn’t say that.”

(Endeavour sighs. He gets his coat. Together, they walk to Thursday’s car.)

(Cut to: the courthouse. It is crowded. There are the solicitors, the judge, the jurors, members of the public, and members of the press as well. The hearing has already been called to order.)

Wozniak: “Gentlemen. Is the prosecution ready?”

Watkins: “Yes, milord.”

Wozniak: “Is the defense ready?”

Dayton: “Yes, milord.”

Wozniak: “Then let’s begin.” (He faces the jury.) “Ladies and gentlemen, you will first hear opening arguments from both sides. They are permitted to be a bit more free in scope than you will hear once the trial proper is underway. You will hear first from the prosecution, then from the defense. Now, let’s begin.”

Watkins: “Ladies and gentlemen, I am Mr. Gerald Watkins, Queen’s Counsel. On the afternoon of September 10, 1967, Joan Thursday lay at the bottom of the stairs in Raymond Morton’s house and screamed in pain. She had been thrown, from a point about half the way down the stairs, by Morton himself. She had also been raped and beaten. She had, at the time, been pregnant with his child. He attempted to cause a termination. He succeeded.”

(View turns to Endeavour and Thursday, who are sitting in the spectators’ gallery. Thursday has a sullen look on his face. Endeavour’s own expression is one of stark anger. He stares straight ahead, and does not say anything. Jim Strange sits next to him as well. Joan’s mother is not there. She is at home, unable to stand going to the trial. Joan herself is in the witness’ section of the seats.)

Watkins: “The prosecution will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Raymond Morton, a metalworker who was cheating on his wife, savagely beat, raped and threw down the stairs Joan Thursday, his then-girlfriend, who was then employed as a clerk in an elementary school. The termination of the pregnancy was illegally obtained, and caused the victim extreme pain and torment.” 

(View goes back to Endeavour, whose fingers grip the edge of the bench seat extremely tightly, so that his knuckles turn white. Then back to Watkins.)

Watkins: “Morton is susceptible to psychotic rages-”

Dayton: “Objection.”

Wozniak: “I’ll allow it.”

Watkins: “I say again, psychotic rages, which make him a violent danger to himself and others. We must do as the law states, which is place him behind bars for the maximum sentence available. Thank you, milord.”

(Watkins takes his seat. Dayton now stands.)

Dayton: “Ladies and gentlemen, there are things you do not know about the alleged victim. Things which will change your opinion. Habits she had. Things she would do. For the defendant, and for other people.”

(Endeavour’s mouth twitches.)

Dayton: “But beyond her sexual behavior, there is something you should know. That she begged Mr. Morton to do every single thing he ever did to her.”

(Thursday continues his stare. Endeavour shakes his head very quickly, and growls in a low tone of voice.)

Jim (very quietly): “Watch it.”

Dayton: “She pleaded with him to punch her repeatedly in the stomach. That, she said, was the fastest way to effect a termination. Then she asked him to have sex.”

(Endeavour growls again, and makes as if to stand up. Jim reaches out to push him back down.)

Jim (quietly): “Easy.”

Dayton: “Then she asked him to throw her down the stairs.”

(Jim reaches out and grabs Endeavour around the chest.)

Jim (quietly): “Be calm. Be calm.”

Endeavour (through clenched teeth): “I’m all right. I’m all right.”

Dayton: “Everything that passed between Mr. Morton and Ms. Thursday was completely consensual. There was no rape, the only time he laid hands on her was at her request, and the termination happened entirely at her volition.”

Jim (voice still down): “How can they believe all this bullshit?”

Dayton: “Milord, my statement is complete, we may proceed.”

Wozniak: “Very well. Gentlemen, you, as well as everyone else necessary to the proceedings, will be here tomorrow, promptly at nine in the morning. Thank you. Dismissed until then.” (He bangs the gavel on the stand.)

(Everyone gets up and stretches their legs.)

Jim (to Thursday): “How are you getting along, sir?”

Thursday: “Don’t know.” (He takes a deep breath.) “At least we don’t have to be back until tomorrow.”

Jim: “Yeah, that’ll be good.” (To Endeavour:) “Are you gonna be all right, man?”

Endeavour: “Yeah, I’ll be all right.” (His breath is very short, and his face is red.)

Jim: “No, I don’t think you are.”

Endeavour: “I will!” 

Jim: “Nah.” (He turns to one of the other officers who came with them.) “You drive him over to the station, okay?”

Officer: “Yes, sir.”

(The man gently taps Endeavour on the shoulder, and walks with him out of the courtroom.)

(They get to the parking lot and get into the car.)

Officer: “May I have the keys?”

(Endeavour drops the keys into his hand. He starts the car and drives.) 

(They get to the station. Both get out.)

Endeavour: “All right, you can go.”

(The officer walks into the building. Endeavour hangs around a little bit longer in the parking lot, and stares at the clouds in the sky, before he too goes in.)

(He walks back to his station. Jim is waiting.)

Jim: “You a bit better now?”

Endeavour: “Eh, I think so.”

Jim: “You going to see her today?”

Endeavour: “Her, who?”

(Jim stares. Endeavour rolls his eyes.)

Jim: “Just talk to her or something. I don’t think you have in a long time.”

Endeavour: “I’ll work it out, somehow.”

Jim: “What does that mean?”

(He turns and walks away.)

(Cut to: the end of shift. Endeavour gets his coat and walks out to his car. He drives toward home.)

(On the way, he spots a pay phone and pulls over. He calls Joan’s house.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello, it’s me. How have you been?”

Joan: “All right, I guess. Nearly finished with work.”

Endeavour: “Yeah. It’s getting cold. Might snow soon.”

Joan: “Yeah.”

Endeavour: “Can I come and see you?”

Joan: “Ah, you can come over, and we’ll talk.”

Endeavour: “Okay. See you.”

Joan: “Bye.” (She hangs up.)

(Endeavour gets back in the car and heads for her house.)

(Soon, he pulls up and parks. He knocks on the door.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hi.” 

Joan: “Come on in.” 

(He walks in, and shuts the door behind him.)

(Rachel and Cheryl are just finishing up dinner.)

Rachel: “Oh, hi.”

Cheryl: “Hi there.”

Endeavour: “Don’t get up.”

Cheryl: “No, we were just finishing.”

(The two women get up and take their plates to the dishwasher. Then they go to their rooms.)

Joan: “I don’t have any Scotch.”

Endeavour: “That’s okay.” (He smiles.)

(They sit down.)

Endeavour: “So, you doing all right?”

Joan: “As well as can be expected.”

Endeavour: “About the trial – I don’t think they’ll ask you to testify until next week.”

Joan: “Well, you never know. I think I’m going to go anyway, just in case.” (She looks away for a moment, and gets tears in her eyes.)

Endeavour: “Must have been awful for you.”

Joan: “Yes.”

(She dips her chin and continues to cry.)

Endeavour: “Come on, now. You don’t have to put yourself through it.” 

Joan: “I’ll go.”

Endeavour: “All right. Your choice.” (Pause) “Hopefully, this will be over in a week or two, at most.”

Joan: “We don’t have any more physical evidence left.”

Endeavour: “True. But circumstantial evidence is good, if there’s enough of it. Also, he essentially admitted he was there, by claiming-” (He stops himself before he can say ‘You wanted it.’) “Ah, by claiming there were other reasons.”

Joan: “True.” (She crosses her arms.) “They’ve already said I’m damaged goods.”

Endeavour: “You’re not.”

Joan (looking away): “I know, but it’s hard to remember. They already said a lot of things that aren’t true.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “They say it’s hard to get a conviction for rape. Most people seem to drop their cases.”

Endeavour: “But you’re not going to.”

Joan: “No. I’m not.” 

(Suddenly, she gets up.)

Joan: “I forgot something.” (She goes in her room, and comes back in a few minutes.)

(She hands him an envelope. He opens it.)

Endeavour: “What is this?”

(He takes out money. It’s £20, to replace the money he gave her last year from the petty cash box.)

Endeavour: “Oh, you don’t have to.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Yes, I do.”

Endeavour: “But I don’t need-”

Joan: “It’s yours.”

(She looks at him darkly for a moment, and he stuffs the money back in the envelope. He puts the envelope in his coat, and crosses back to his seat. Then he scratches the back of his neck.)

Endeavour: “Ah, thank you.”

Joan: “You’re welcome.” (Pause) “You know, if you’ve decided you still don’t want to see me, that’s all right.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “I mean, if you think I’m damaged-”

Endeavour (shouting): “Are you crazy?” (Pause) “I’m sorry it came out that way.”

Joan: “It’s just, I didn’t hear from you for a month.”

(Endeavour sighs.)

Endeavour: “Well, when the trial’s over, which shouldn’t be too long, maybe we can go out and do something.”

Joan: “That’d be good.” (She smiles briefly. Then she gets up.) “Ah, wait a minute.” 

(She gets up and goes to the washroom.)

(While she is gone, Endeavour looks at the books and records in her bookcase. There are rock and roll records, some jazz, and a few classical. The books include poetry and modern novels.)

(Joan comes back into the room.)

Joan: “Leaving already? Well, I guess you’ve got work tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “How about you?”

Joan: “Well, in the morning, I’ll be at the trial. I’ll see what happens after that.”

Endeavour: “Bye, then.” 

(He steps forward and kisses her.)

(Once again, it goes on rather longer than either of them expected. He breaks it off.)

Endeavour: “Oh...”

Joan: “Oh...”

Endeavour: “I’ll see you.”

Joan: “See you.” (She smiles briefly, and waves. He walks out.)

 

Act Four, Scene One

(The next day. The courtroom. It is crowded. Endeavour, Thursday, and Jim are seated with the police. Joan is seated with the possible witnesses to be called. The press are also there. Again, Winifred is not present.)

(The judge taps his gavel on the stand.)

Wozniak: “Are we ready to proceed?”

Watkins: “Yes, milord.”

Dayton: “Yes, we are, milord.”

Wozniak: “Very well. Prosecution will begin.”

Watkins: “Call to the stand Mr. Raymond Morton.”

(Ray is escorted to the stand by a bailiff. He takes his oath.)

Watkins: “Permission to treat the witness as hostile.”

Wozniak: “Granted.”

Watkins: “Mr. Morton, when there was a knock on your door, on September 10, 1967, what did you do?”

Ray: “Answered it.”

Watkins: “And who was there?”

Ray: “Joan Thursday.”

Watkins: “What did she say?”

Ray: “She said she had come to tell me she was pregnant.”

Watkins: “Was that by you?”

Ray: “Yes.”

Watkins: “And what did you do next?”

Ray: “I said we should get married, but she didn’t want to.”

Watkins: “Objection, milord.”

(At the police bench, Endeavour’s eyebrows go up. He grips the seat again.)

Wozniak (pause): “I will allow it.”

Watkins (frowning): “Milord-” 

Wozniak: “It may go toward the defendant’s state of mind.”

Watkins (sighing): “Very well.” (He shuffles his note papers.) “What did you say next?”

Ray: “I said that was a shame, but it was all right, if that was what she wanted.” (He clears his throat.) “Then I told her to leave.”

Watkins: “Indeed? And did she?”

Ray: “No.”

Watkins: “What did she say?”

Ray: “Then she asked if I would have sex with her.”

Watkins: “Really?”

Ray: “I said all right, and we did.”

Watkins: “And then what?”

Ray: “She said she wanted me to punch her.”

Watkins: “Whereabouts?” 

Ray: “In the stomach.”

Watkins: “And did you?”

Ray: “Yes. Five times.”

Watkins: “And then what did you do?”

Ray: “She said I should throw her down the stairs.”

Watkins: “And did you?”

Ray (pause): “Yes. I walked her about halfway down the stairs, and threw her the rest of the way.”

Watkins: “Knowing that you would endanger her life?”

Dayton: “Objection!”

Wozniak: “Overruled.”

Ray (pause): “Yes.”

Watkins: “How hard did you hit her, when you punched her in the stomach?”

Ray: “Don’t know. Just regular, I guess.”

Watkins: “Would it surprise you that you hit her ten times, five with your fist, and five with a two-by-four?”

Dayton: “Objection!” 

Watkins: “Milord, we have gathered the necessary evidence, and would like to present it.”

Wozniak: “Both of you, approach.” (The solicitors walk up to the bench.) “Now, what is this?”

Watkins: “We have the evidence, milord.”

Dayton: “And who has provided it?”

Watkins: “Ms. Thursday herself.”

Dayton: “What?”

Wozniak: “Enough, enough. The people can see it.”

Dayton: “Milord-”

Wozniak: “It is allowed. Enough.” (He taps the gavel on its base.) “Proceed.”

(The solicitors go back to their places.)

Watkins: “Would it surprise you that she was wearing this dress on that day, and that the abdominal area was found to be full of wood splinters from a two-by-four?” (He holds up a garment bag with the dress Joan had been wearing on September 10.)

Ray (stuttering): “That’s – that’s not fair. It’s not fair.”

Watkins: “Would it surprise you?”

(Ray is silent.)

(Over at the police seating area, Endeavour is shaking. Jim puts a hand on him.)

Jim: “All right, matey? All right?”

Endeavour (mumbling): “I will be.”

Watkins (to Ray): “Are you going to answer?”

(Ray remains quiet.)

Watkins: “Will milord direct the witness to answer?”

Wozniak: “So directed. Witness will answer.”

Ray: “I – I don’t know what you mean.”

Watkins: “I’ll move on. Now, what did you do after she was thrown down the steps?”

Ray: “I waited to see if she would get up.”

Watkins: “And how long did you wait?”

Ray: “I don’t know, a few minutes.”

Watkins: “How long is a few?”

Ray: “Maybe five?”

Watkins: “Five, you say. Would it surprise you to learn that the reality is, she was down there at least twenty to thirty minutes?”

Ray: “I – I-”

Watkins: “Again, would it surprise you to know?”

Ray: “Man, I don’t know.”

Watkins: “Moving on. Did you call out to her while she was down there?”

Ray (quietly): “Yes.”

Watkins: “And what did you say?”

Ray: “I don’t recall.”

Watkins: “Could it be ‘That’s what you get’?”

Ray: “Could be.”

Watkins: “But you do remember that.”

Ray: “Yes.”

Watkins: “And did you add the word ‘bitch’?”

Ray: “I-”

(Watkins waits for several minutes, while Ray thinks of something to say.)

Ray: “This isn’t – this isn’t very fair to me.”

Watkins: “Did you help Ms. Thursday to get up?”

Ray: “No.”

Watkins: “Did you call the police?”

Ray: “I did not.”

Watkins: “Why not?”

Ray: “I was-”

Watkins: “What were you doing, besides talking to her?”

Ray: “Drinking. I kept a bottle of whiskey in my room.”

Watkins: “And how much did you drink?”

Ray: “Dunno, a few shots’ worth.”

Watkins: “When the drinking and talking were done, what did you do?”

Ray: “I let her-” (Pause) “Walk off.”

Watkins: “Did you say walk?”

Ray: “Yes, I did.”

Watkins: “So, she was able to move by herself?”

Ray: “I don’t-”

Watkins: “Did she not crawl on all fours?”

Ray: “At first.” 

Watkins: “What did she do?”

Ray: “She – crawled to the door. I saw her do that. Then she must have pulled herself up and opened the door.”

Watkins: “And what happened next?”

Ray: “I don’t know. I guess she went away.”

Watkins: “I see. Nothing further for this witness at this time, milord.”

Dayton (standing): “Mr. Morton, could you see the injuries to Ms. Thursday’s legs from the top of the stairs?”

Ray: “I guess not.”

Dayton: “You guess?”

(Ray is silent.)

Dayton: “I’ll move on. How did she ask you to hit her?”

Ray: “How?”

Dayton: “What did she say? ‘Punch me, hit me,’ something like that?”

Ray: “No. I assumed.”

Dayton: “Did I hear you right? Did you just – assume?”

Ray: “Yes.”

Dayton: “Does this not contradict what you said earlier?”

Ray: “I don’t know. It just – happened, I guess.”

(View of the witness’ and police bench. Joan has an expressionless face. Over to Endeavour, whose face is red. He breathes loudly through his nostrils. His lips are tightly clenched.)

Dayton: “And did she enjoy the sexual act?”

Ray: “What?”

Dayton: “You heard me.”

Ray: “Well… sometimes she does, and sometimes she doesn’t.”

Dayton: “Did she say anything to you during the act?”

Ray: “No. I guess I was going too fast to notice.”

Dayton: “You didn’t notice.”

Ray: “Yes.”

Dayton: “Ah, that is not what you told the police.”

Ray: “I didn’t expect this to go to trial.”

(Dayton stops. Then:)

Dayton: “Milord, may I confer with my client?”

Wozniak: “No.”

Dayton: “No?”

Wozniak: “Do what you can with what you have.”

Dayton: “Very good, milord.” (He looks at his note papers.) “As to the parking tickets. Do you have any excuse for leaving your car so long in front a branch of the Oxford Library?”

(Ray fidgets.)

Dayton: “Sir, please answer.”

Ray: “No, must have forgotten.”

Dayton: “All right. Ah, no further questions at this time.”

Wozniak: “Witness is dismissed for the moment. You are advised to stay in the courtroom. You may be called back at a later time.”

Ray: “Thank you.” (He steps down from the stand and walks with the bailiffs to another seating area.)

Wozniak: “Prosecution should call another witness, if they have one.”

Watkins: “Call Joan Thursday.”

(Joan walks up to the stand and is sworn in.)

(Over to the view of Endeavour, who has tears in his eyes. He wipes them away with his fingertips, and stops gripping the seat.)

(Jim looks at him.)

Jim (very quietly): “You all right?”

(Endeavour shakes his head. Jim grips his arm.)

Jim: “Let me know if you need to go outside.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Watkins: “Now, Ms. Thursday. Can you relate the events of September 10, 1967?”

Joan: “Yes. I went over to Ray’s flat, to tell him I was pregnant.”

Watkins: “And did he ask you to marry him?”

Joan: “No, he did not.”

Watkins: “What did he say?”

Joan: “‘Well, you can go to Hell. I don’t want that kid. I’ll give you three ways to get rid of it.’”

Watkins: “Then what happened?”

Joan: “He took me to his room. He dragged me by the arm.”

Watkins: “Is he stronger than you?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Watkins: “Did you try and fight back?”

Joan: “I was frightened.”

Watkins: “So, you did not fight?”

Joan: “No, I didn’t.”

Watkins: “Then what happened?”

Joan: “He punched me five times in the stomach, and hit me five times with a piece of wood.”

Dayton: “Objection.”

Wozniak: “Overruled. Established by previous testimony.”

Watkins: “What happened after that?”

Joan: “He raped me.”

Watkins: “How many times?”

Joan: “Once.”

Watkins: “And then what?”

Joan: “He picked me off the bed and dragged me about halfway down the stairs. He threw me the rest of the way.”

Watkins: “Then what?”

Joan: “I broke my legs. It hurt very badly.”

(Endeavour gets up and moves sideways out of the bench row. Jim goes with him.)

(He runs down to the men’s room, where he throws up. Jim runs in after him. He finds Endeavour sitting on the commode.)

Jim: “Are you all right?”

Endeavour (panting): “No, I am not.” 

Jim: “Just take it easy, man. Take it easy.”

(Endeavour is quiet for a few moments. Then:)

Endeavour: “How did we miss all the information? Who took her case? Who were the officers?”

Jim: “I don’t know, man. We’ll have to find out.”

Endeavour: “The case must have been lost in the shuffle when we were changing stations. And the QC must have done his own investigation, as well.”

Jim: “Yeah, I’ll bet that’s what it was.”

(Endeavour breathes harshly for some moments.)

Jim: “Let’s get you some water.”

(They walk outside, to a water fountain in the hallway. Endeavour drinks, spits, and drinks again.)

(They walk back into the courtroom and take their seats.)

(The solicitors are arguing over a technical point.)

Dayton: “Milord, may we-”

Wozniak: “No, and that’s final.” (He taps the gavel on its base.) “Back to business.”

Watkins: “Ms. Thursday, how many minutes were you at the bottom of the stairs?”

Joan: “About twenty or thirty.”

Watkins: “And did you call out for help?”

Joan: “Yes, I did.”

Watkins: “What did the defendant do in return?”

Joan: “He said, ‘That’s what you get, bitch.’”

(View goes to Fred Thursday. He is completely stone-faced.)

(View goes back to the stand.)

Watkins: “And did he repeat his words?”

Joan: “Yes, many times.”

Watkins: “And then what happened?”

Joan: “I got into a crouch and crawled to the door.”

Watkins: “Then what did you do?”

Joan: “I managed to pull myself up, hanging on to the doorknob. It was very painful.”

(Over to Endeavour, who winces.)

(Back to the stand.)

Watkins: “Then what?”

Joan: “I walked - I should say, staggered - down the sidewalk until I found a pay phone. I called the police from there.”

Watkins: “Did they come and pick you up?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Watkins: “Did they bring you to the station?”

Joan: “Yes, they did.”

Watkins: “Did they take your report?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Watkins: “What happened to the report after that?”

Joan: “Nothing.”

Watkins: “And to whom did you speak?”

Joan: “PCs Eric Waller and Larry Stanton.”

(Cut to: Endeavour sits up, and his eyes go wide.)

Jim (quietly): “So that’s who it was. They left after the old station dissolved.”

Endeavour (intense whisper): “They went to London.”

Jim: “I’ll find them. Don’t worry.”

(Cut to: the view of the witness stand.)

Watkins: “No further questions, milord.”

Wozniak: “Very well. Defense?”

Dayton: “Did you have a-”

(He pauses, and uncomfortably clears his throat.)

Dayton: “Nice walk over to the courtroom today, miss?”

Joan (puzzled): “Uh, yes, I think so.”

Dayton: “When you reported to the hospital, you were dishonest as to the cause of your injuries. You said you had slipped and fallen. Is that true?”

Joan: “That’s what I said at the time, yes.”

Dayton: “Why did you not tell the truth then?”

Joan: “I – blamed myself for what happened.”

Dayton: “Did you, in fact, slip and fall?”

Joan: “No, I did not. I was thrown.”

Dayton: “Thank you. Nothing further.”

Ray: “Come on, man! Come on!”

Wozniak: “Defendant will shut his mouth, or be cited for contempt, and taken out of the courtroom. Is that clear?”

Dayton: “Yes, sir.”

Wozniak: “Very well, if neither side has any further questions, we can give the case to the jury.”

Dayton: “I have none.”

Watkins: “None from me.”

Wozniak: “Ladies and gentlemen. You have heard a lot of very stressful evidence. You are instructed to regard all of the law and to make your decision with the utmost care. That should be clear to you. With this in mind, you will discuss the case until such a time as you reach a unanimous verdict. Thank you.” (He taps the gavel on its base.)

 

Act Four, Scene Two

(Thursday, Endeavour, and Jim get up and walk into the hallway.)

Jim (to Thursday): “How’re you doing, sir?”

Thursday: “I can keep control. Just barely.”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry we let her down, sir. Had we picked up the case earlier, we could have done something.”

Thursday: “Thank you.”

(He takes a drink from the water fountain.)

Jim: “You want to go home?”

Thursday: “Yes. Let me call my wife first.” (He walks down to the phone.)

Jim: “And you?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know. I don’t know.” (He sighs.) “I failed her. I failed.”

Jim: “You can’t help what other people have done. I’ll find those two who dropped the case.”

(Endeavour nods.)

(Thursday comes back.)

Thursday: “Are we ready to go?”

Jim: “Yes, sir.”

(They walk out to the parking lot, and to their separate cars.)

Jim: “Really, you gonna be all right?”

Endeavour: “Give me some time.” (He gets in the car.)

(Cut to: Jim and Endeavour pull up in front of the flat. They park and go inside.)

Jim: “Long day today, mate.”

Endeavour: “Yeah.”

Jim: “You gonna be able to get some sleep?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know.”

Jim: “Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

(Jim goes into his room.)

(Endeavour goes to the kitchen and makes toast with grape jelly. He eats it, and watches TV for a few minutes. Then he picks up the phone. He dials Joan’s house.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hi, it’s me. How’d you make it home?”

Joan: “All right, I guess. How are you?”

Endeavour: “Well enough. Listen, I didn’t hear about the case until you told me. I didn’t know that two officers had taken information from you. I didn’t know they just ignored the case. If I had found out, we could have done better. We would have had a trial much sooner.” (He takes a deep breath.) “I’m very sorry.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “They’re going much faster with this than I thought they would. They may be done as early as tomorrow.”

Joan: “I noticed too.”

Endeavour: “Are you – prepared for whatever the verdict may be?”

Joan: “Yes – I think I am.”

Endeavour: “If it’s not the one we want, it may be – difficult for you.”

Joan: “I will be all right. Thank you.”

Endeavour: “I wish I were there with you.”

Joan: “I do too.”

(For a moment, they just think quietly. Then:)

Endeavour: “I’ll see you.”

Joan: “Yes. Thanks.”

(He hangs up. Then he stretches, and gets ready for bed.)

 

 

Act Four, Scene Three

(Next day, in the courtroom. Everyone has gathered again. The press section is a bit more nervous and twittery, as they are expecting a verdict.) 

Wozniak: “Bring in the jury.”

(A bailiff walks in and leads them to their seats.)

Wozniak: “Is the prosecution ready?”

Watkins: “Yes, milord.”

Wozniak: “Is the defense ready?”

Dayton: “Yes, milord.”

Wozniak: “Very well. Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?”

Foreman: “Yes, milord, we have.”

Wozniak: “And is this the verdict of you all?”

Foreman: “It is, milord.”

Wozniak: “On count one of the indictment, attempted murder in the first degree, what is your verdict?”

Foreman: “Guilty.”

(A whoosh goes through the courtroom.)

(Cut to: the police seating area. Jim and Thursday have flat looks on their faces. Endeavour looks frightened.)

Wozniak: “On count two of the indictment, rape in the first degree, what is your verdict?”

Foreman: “Guilty.”

(Another whoosh.) 

Wozniak: “On count three of the indictment, assault and battery, first degree, what is your verdict?”

Foreman: “Guilty.”

Wozniak: “On count four of the indictment, obtaining an illegal termination, what is your verdict?”

Foreman: “Guilty.”

Wozniak: “On count five of the indictment, failure to pay parking tickets in the amount of seven thousand, four hundred pounds, what is your verdict?”

Foreman: “Guilty.”

Wozniak: “So say you all?”

Foreman: “Yes. So say we all.”

Wozniak: “Very well. You have done an admirable job in the face of a difficult and stressful trial. The sentencing hearing will be on Monday. You are hereby dismissed.”

(The jurors get up and follow the bailiff out of the courtroom. Everybody else gets up and prepares to leave.)

(Ray fumes.)

Ray: “This isn’t what I deserved. The bitch lied about me.”

Dayton: “Please keep your voice down.”

Ray: “No. I’m going to say it.”

(Cut to: the police row.)

Jim: “Now, let’s get out of here right quickly, and pay no mind to what he is saying.”

Thursday: “Right.”

(They wait as Joan walks over to them.)

Thursday: “Stay with me, sweetheart.”

Joan (very anxious): “Okay.”

(The four move into the aisle.)

(As they do, Ray growls again.)

Ray: “I swear to God! This isn’t fair!”

Wozniak: “You must accept the jury’s verdict.”

Ray: “No!”

(In an instant, he jumps out into the aisle, and throws his cuffed hands around Joan’s arm. He bends her arm behind her back and pulls her to him.)

Ray: “Get away from me. Everybody, get away from me.”

(Jim pulls his gun first. Then Thursday does. Endeavour doesn’t have a gun.)

Jim: “It’s two to one, Ray. Don’t take your chances.”

Ray: “I think we’re getting out of here.”

Thursday: “No.”

Ray: “Bye.” (He drags Joan back toward the doors. Frightened people in the crowd get out of his way.) “You better wait at least ten minutes. If I see you one second before time expires, I’ll break her neck.”

(Joan is terrified. Her feet drag on the ground.)

Joan: “No… no...”

Ray: “Shut up.” (He tightens his grip. She tries to put her fingertips under the chain, to loosen the grip, but fails.) “Let’s go.”

(Ray backs out of the door, and down the hall. People clear out of his way as he goes.)

(The three policemen rush forward. They look out into the hallway. Ray is nowhere to be found.)

Thursday: “Bastard probably got up into the lift. What floor is he on?” (He calls the attention of a bailiff.) “You, where is a good place to hide in this building?” 

Bailiff: “I don’t know, sir. He just went in the lift. I didn’t notice what floor he pressed.”

Thursday: “Damn. Damn!”

Jim: “Let’s get the next one. We can go to different floors.”

Thursday: “Good.”

(They press the button for the elevator. It arrives. They get in.)

Jim: “Okay, now – I’m pressing a button for each of us. Two, three, and four.”

Thursday: “We’ve got four floors in this building. Good.”

Jim (to Endeavour): “You okay, man?”

(Endeavour nods.) 

(The elevator reaches the second floor. At the same time, there is an announcement over the public address system:) 

Announcer: “Be on the lookout for Raymond Morrow, who is extremely dangerous. He has taken one hostage.”

Thursday: “They’ll have police officers all over this building, soon. We’ll have help.”

Jim: “I’m getting out.”

Thursday: “Go.”

(The remaining men wait for the next floor. The lift reaches it.)

(Thursday rushes out the door.)

Thursday: “Good luck.” (He runs down the hall.)

(Endeavour is last. He waits for the fourth floor.)

(When the elevator reaches the last floor, he rushes out. He looks up and down the hall. At first, he sees no one.)

(He turns a corner, and sees motion.)

(It turns out to be a janitor.)

Endeavour: “You. Did you see a man in a prison suit, with a woman in a gray dress?”

Janitor: “No, I didn’t. I was cleaning one of the rooms. Sorry.” 

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He continues to run down the hall.)

(Cut to: Jim, and then Thursday, who are searching the other floors. They do not find anyone.)

(Cut to: Endeavour slows his speed as he runs down the hall. He looks into each room as he goes.)

(Then a thought hits him. He stops another worker.)

Endeavour: “You. How do you get to the roof?”

Worker: “Here, let me show you.”

(There is a door in the middle of the hallway. The worker unlocks it.)

Endeavour: “I’m with the police.” (He quickly shows his ID.)

Worker: “Okay. Are you looking for that guy, with the hostage?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Worker: “Catch him.”

Endeavour: “I will.”

(Endeavour rushes up the short stairs that lead to the roof.)

(He looks left and right. There is a small electrical stanchion ahead. He walks past that.)

(Then he turns his head, and sees Ray and Joan, standing to his left.)

(Ray appears to be talking to Joan. He has an arm crooked around her neck. Every few seconds, he shakes her head back and forth.)

(Endeavour walks a few feet closer.)

Endeavour: “You. Time to let her go.”

(Ray looks up.)

Ray: “No, man. I’m not going to do that. She’s too valuable to me.”

Endeavour: “She is also valuable to her parents.”

Ray: “What’s she worth to you?”

Endeavour: “I can get you money, if that’s what you need.”

Ray: “You’ve got to be kidding.”

Endeavour: “No, I’m not. I can do it.”

Ray: “Get me the key to the cuffs.”

Endeavour: “Fine.”

Ray: “Now.”

Endeavour: “You’ve got to wait. They’ve got security all over this building. Someone will come to find us, soon.”

Ray: “Oh, is that right?” (He pulls Joan closer to him.) “Well, she’d better get going, hadn’t she.” (He backs up a few steps, toward the edge of the roof.) 

Joan (crying): “No, no, no...”

Ray: “I could do it. I could do it in a second.”

Endeavour: “Stop.”

Ray: “I will drop her and she will fall to her death.”

Joan: “No.”

Ray: “Right now.” (He backs up again.)

Endeavour: “No.”

Ray: “Her brains will break out of her. You will have to clean them up.”

Endeavour: “Just stop.”

Ray: “It will be a sight.” (He grins.) “Yet I’ll be here.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Ray: “How’re you going to stop me?” (He smiles.)

(Endeavour takes a step closer. Ray pulls his arms ever so slightly further apart.)

(This provides just enough time for Endeavour to jump on him.)

Ray (screaming): “Aaaaaah-”

Endeavour (furious): “No!”

(In the confusion, Ray’s arms move just wide enough for Joan to slip out. She rolls away and jumps up.)

Ray: “Leave me alone!”

Endeavour: “No, you bastard.” (He puts his hands around the man’s neck.)

(Ray, having lost all his means of attack, stares in horror.)

Endeavour: “Smile.” (He continues to press.)

(Ray’s eyes go wide.)

Ray: “Oh-” (His neck snaps.)

(Endeavour wheezes, and gets to his feet. He does not bother to check whether Ray still has a pulse.)

(He gets up and turns around. He walks over to Joan, who is standing a ways off.)

(He grabs her in a close hug. She is crying. He kisses her on the forehead.)

 

Act Four, Scene Four

(After a while, Joan and Endeavour walk down the stairs and into the fourth floor elevator. They take it down to the first floor.)

(They walk out to the lobby area, near the courtroom doors.)

Endeavour: “There’s a body on the roof.”

(The other policemen, and several bystanders, turn to look at him and Joan.)

Endeavour: “Somebody go up and retrieve it.” 

(An officer nods.)

Officer: “All right, sir. I’ll page for the other men to come back as well.”

(He walks to the security desk.)

Officer: “Please page for Detectives Thursday and Strange to come down to the first floor. The prisoner-” (Pause) “Has been secured.”

(Endeavour and Joan sit on two chairs, at the side wall.)

(The security guard makes an announcement. Several minutes go by.)

(At last, Strange and Thursday emerge from the lift.)

Thursday: “Great, where’s the-” (He spots Joan. She gets up.)

Joan: “Dad.” (She looks terribly sad.)

(He rushes to hug her. He pats her on the back.)

Thursday: “My God, are you okay?”

Joan: “I’m okay.”

Jim: “Christ Jesus. Do you look a fright.”

Joan: “Ah, I think he – he – is dead.”

Thursday: “Okay, honey.” (He looks to Endeavour.) “You had to. You had to.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Thursday: “They’re calling the ambulance. They’ll send someone up to the roof.”

Endeavour (quietly): “Thank you.”

Thursday: “It’ll be a while before they let us go home. Might as well sit.”

(All four of them take seats in the row by the wall. Joan sits next to Thursday. He puts an arm around her shoulder. She cries.)

Thursday: “It’s all right. It’s all right.”

 

Act Four, Scene Five

(Weeks later. At Endeavour’s conduct hearing, held by the police department.)

Endeavour: “...So I pressed on his neck.”

Detective: “And you broke it. But you didn’t kill him.”

Endeavour: “No. He didn’t die. I thought he had, which is why I didn’t go back.”

Detective: “But the EMTs were able to save him.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Detective: “And the officers on the scene decided not to charge you.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Detective: “Well, Detective Sergeant, we’ll take a brief recess and come back with our decision.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(The board members leave the room.) 

(Shot of the clock advancing by twenty minutes.)

(Endeavour runs a finger under the collar of his shirt.)

(The board members file back in.)

Detective: “Detective Sergeant Endeavour Morse, it is the determination of this board that you will face no disciplinary action as the result of the events at the Oxford courthouse. There will be no charges filed against you. You are recommended to seek professional guidance, as of a therapist. Thank you and good luck. Be well.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He stands and walks out down the hall. He goes to Thursday’s office.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir.”

Thursday: “I’ll be ready in a minute.”

(He rises and gets his coat.)

Endeavour: “I almost gave you… what you wanted.”

Thursday: “Yes. You did.”

Endeavour: “They had the sentencing hearing, anyway.”

Thursday: “Yes. He’ll die in prison.”

Endeavour: “And that will be enough?”

Thursday: “It will be, son, it will.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(They start to walk down the hall, toward the parking lot.)

Thursday: “I should tell you. Joan finished her work. She passed the teacher’s exam.”

Endeavour: “Congratulations!” (He smiles.)

Thursday: “We’re having a little get-together tonight, son. Tell her in person.”

Endeavour (pause): “Well, okay.”

(They walk out.)

 

Act Five, Scene One

(At the party. The house is nicely decorated, with a string of colorful letters that says, “Congratulations,” and lots of party streamers.)

(Winifred has prepared roast pork and turkey for tonight. There are also bottles of soda pop and liquor.)

(There is a knock at the door. It’s Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Winifred: “Welcome. Glad you decided to come.”

Endeavour: “You look well.”

Winifred: “And so do you. Come on in.”

(Endeavour walks inside.)

Winifred: “It’ll be just us tonight. Rachel and Cheryl decided not to come. Sam couldn’t get leave in time. But he sends his love.”

Endeavour: “I see.”

Winifred: “They don’t know what they’re missing.”

Endeavour (smiling): “Right.”

Winifred: “Let me get the food trays.”

Endeavour: “I’ll help.”

Winifred: “You don’t have to.”

Endeavour: “No, I want to.” (He walks in the kitchen and helps her carry the trays.)

Winifred: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Not a problem.”

(In a few minutes, everything is set up.)

Winifred: “Looks good.” (She calls out:) “Frederick? Joan?” 

(They both walk in.)

Thursday: “Looks delicious.”

(There is another knock on the door. Winifred goes to answer it.)

Jim: “Well, are you going to let me in?”

Winifred (laughing): “It’s fine, come on in.”

Jim: “Thank you.” (Steps in) “I’ve had just about all I can take about this fella moaning and groaning about ‘I have to go to a party tonight.’ So I followed him. And I brought you something.”

(He hands her a bottle of white wine.)

Winifred: “Why, thank you, young – James, is it?”

Jim: “Please, it’s Jim.”

(He kisses her on the cheek.)

Winifred: “Oh, I like this one. We’ll keep him.”

Thursday: “Young man, you stop that right now.”

(Jim takes a seat at the table.)

Winifred: “Thank you.” (She taps a spoon on a glass.) “Ahem. You may be wondering why we’re here tonight. (She smiles.) “To honor this fine young lady for her achievement, in earning her teaching license.”

(Everyone applauds.) 

Thursday: “Now, she can go wherever she wants. She can write her own ticket.”

(Winifred opens the white wine and pours everybody some.)

Thursday: “To Joan.”

Everybody: “To Joan.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Jim: “Now, let’s eat.”

Thursday: “First smart thing you’ve said since you got here.”

Jim: “Pass the green beans.”

(Everyone starts to pass the various food trays. Soon, their plates are full.)

Winifred: “I’ll say grace.” (The others are still for a moment.) “For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly grateful. Amen.”

Thursday: “Amen. Let’s eat.”

(They start to eat.)

Endeavour: “So, what school are you going to teach at?”

Joan: “I haven’t chosen yet. After the holidays, I’ll start looking around.”

Endeavour: “That sounds good.”

Winifred: “They say it’s going to snow tomorrow. Might want to wear your heavy things.”

Jim: “This one always wears his heavy coat. Even in the middle of summer.”

Endeavour: “Stop it.”

Winifred: “I say it’s a bit late for the first snow of the year. It’s the third week of December, already.”

Thursday: “Yes, what are you two doing for Christmas? It’s only next week.”

Jim: “I’m going to see my Mom.”

Endeavour: “Well, I’m not doing anything...”

Thursday: “Except coming over here.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Thank you.” 

Winifred: “Anybody done their shopping yet?”

Thursday: “I’m done with mine.”

Jim: “I, ah, haven’t even started.” (To Endeavour:) “How about you?”

Endeavour: “Ah… I usually don’t do holidays...”

Jim: “But you will make an effort this year.”

Endeavour: “I-”

(Under the table, Jim crushes his foot.)

Endeavour: “Ouch!”

(Winifred puts a hand on her lips to keep from laughing.)

Winifred: “Ah, did I ever tell you about the time I rode a donkey in the church Christmas pageant?”

Jim: “Ah, don’t think so.”

Winifred: “I was maybe nine years old. I haven’t the slightest idea why they had me riding it. It’s in the Palm Sunday story, not Christmas. But I did my best. Smelled awful afterwards.”

(Everyone laughs.)

Joan (to Endeavour): “Did you go back to choir yet?”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes, I did. We had a couple of rehearsals. It went well.”

Joan: “That’s good. I was worried there for a minute.”

Endeavour: “Oh, you… worry about me?” (He smiles.)

Joan (blushing): “Yes.” (She takes a drink.)

Jim: “Is there going to be dancing later?” (He sips his drink.) “Because I counted, and I’m the odd man out.”

Winifred: “I’ll dance with you.”

Thursday (to Jim): “Excuse me, young man?”

Winifred: “Go on, somebody put a record on. Let’s see your skills.”

(Endeavour goes to the record player and puts on a jazz album. Jim and Winifred move into the space next to the dining table. They dance.)

Thursday: “Might as well wait for the two of you.” (He gestures to Endeavour and Joan.) “Go on.”

(Endeavour points to himself. Joan takes his hands. They move next to the other two.)

(They dance in the same slow way Endeavour always does. He steps on her feet a couple of times. She mouths:)

Joan: “Ouch!” (but smiles and keeps dancing.)

(They dance for two songs, and then stop.)

Thursday: “Come on, finish eating here. I’m getting tired of watching you.”

(The four go back to the table and resume eating. Thursday shuts off the record player.)

(Shortly, everyone finishes their food. Winifred begins to take in the plates.)

Thursday: “Did I ever tell you about the time I was in training, and I...”

(He slips into a long story about his formative years in the police department. Jim listens attentively.)

Joan (to Endeavour): “I wanted to say thank you for… all you did for me… ah, a month ago.”

Endeavour: “It was nothing.”

Joan: “You saved my life.”

Endeavour: “Just doing my job.”

Joan: “And for getting the officers fired.”

Endeavour: “Well, Stanton and Waller were suspended pending an investigation. But I’ve a feeling they’ll never wear the uniform again.”

Joan: “I know we haven’t – been seeing a lot of each other. But – I still – feel the same way… as I said before.” (She looks down.)

Endeavour: “Ah… well...”

(For a moment, she takes his hand.)

Joan: “Well, if you don’t, that’s really all right. I said I could take it. Believe me, it wouldn’t surprise me.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Thursday: “May I have your attention, please?” (He clangs his spoon on a glass.)

(Everyone looks at him.) 

Thursday: “Today, we congratulate our daughter on obtaining her teacher’s license.” (There is applause.) “Win, would you please get her present?”

(Winifred leaves the room and comes back with a large envelope.)

Joan: “Oh, you’re too kind.”

(She opens the envelope. It contains a card and a gift certificate.)

Joan: “Thank you, you’re much too generous.” (She kisses both her parents. Jim applauds.)

Winifred: “What are you going to use it for?”

Joan: “I don’t know, maybe a trip.”

Endeavour: “Just don’t go to York.”

Jim and Thursday: “What?”

Endeavour: “Ah, never mind.” (He smiles with his mouth closed.)

(Jim clangs a spoon on a glass.) 

Jim: “Speech, speech.”

(Joan laughs.)

Joan: “All right. I am glad I completed the program, and I look forward to many years of being a good teacher.”

Jim: “Yeah!” (He raises his glass.)

(Joan laughs again. Everyone smiles.)

Jim: “Well, I think I’m gonna get going. I have work tomorrow.” (He points at Endeavour.) “This fella doesn’t. Took the day off. Oh well, enjoy yourself.” (He waves at everyone, and walks out.)

Thursday: “Is that right? You, taking time off, without suffering the gutter flu?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I figured I finally should.”

Thursday: “Well, then, see you at the office on Monday.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “I’ll be going to sleep now. See you.” (He kisses his wife, then walks upstairs.)

Winifred: “I’ll be up in a few.” (She takes the glasses to the kitchen.)

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “So.”

Endeavour: “Ah, if you’re not doing anything tomorrow, you – want to go and do something?” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Well-” (She thinks for a few seconds, then:) “Okay.”

Endeavour: “I’d better get going too. He’s going to miss me.”

Joan: “That’s cute.” (She gets up and walks to the door. Endeavour puts on his coat.) “Have a good night.”

Endeavour: “You too.” (He leans in to kiss her.)

(It lasts about half a minute.)

Winifred: “Children?” (She clears her throat.)

(Embarrassed, the two step apart.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, I was just-” (He opens the door.) “Going.” (He walks out.)

(Winifred steps into the living room.)

Winifred: “Dear, is there something you want to talk to me about?”

Joan: “Ah, well, funny you should ask.”

Winifred: “Sit with me.” (She gestures to the couch. Joan walks over and takes a seat.) “Ah, I’ll get us drinks first.”

Joan: “It’s late, Mom.”

Winifred: “Never you mind.” (She returns with two soda pops.)

Joan: “Well. Where to begin?”

Winifred: “When did you two start seeing each other?”

Joan: “Two or three months ago, by my count. Last month, by his. We went bowling.” (She takes a sip of her drink.)

Winifred: “And then he didn’t come see about you for four weeks?” (She looks puzzled.)

Joan: “Well, he’s not like that.”

Winifred: “Really? How is he?”

(Joan stops.)

Joan: “I don’t know what to say.”

Winifred: “If you cannot defend him, can he defend you? Will he, if I ask?”

Joan: “Mother, please.”

Winifred: “Now that you tell me he forgets you for a month at a time, I don’t know. What about that nice Jim boy?”

Joan: “Mom.”

Winifred: “He was dancing with me earlier. Quite good.”

(Joan rolls her eyes.)

Joan: “I’d like to keep the date with Endeavour tomorrow.”

Winifred: “Well – what are you going to do, on this ‘date’?”

Joan: “I don’t know. He didn’t say.”

Winifred: “So, he doesn’t even know?” (She raises her eyebrows.)

Joan: “Mother, he saved my life.”

Winifred: “That’s true. He did. And I am grateful for it.”

Joan: “So, let me go.”

Winifred: “All right, if you want to. You can go.”

Joan: “Thank you.” 

Winifred: “Just be home by the usual time.”

Joan: “Mother, you haven’t set me a time limit since I was in high school.”

Winifred: “And you haven’t lived here on a regular basis since you were in high school. Remember.” (She kisses her daughter on the forehead, and gets up.) “Goodnight. Sleep well.”

Joan: “You too.”

(Winifred goes upstairs.) 

(Joan finishes her soda and sits alone, thinking, for a little while. Then she gets upstairs and prepares for bed. She changes into a nightshirt, and gets under the covers. However, she can’t immediately fall asleep. She lies on one side, letting her eyes get used to the dark. It takes her some time to finally drift off.)

 

Act Five, Scene Two 

(Joan wakes up. She gets ready for the day: washes her hair, gets dressed.)

(Shortly before lunchtime, there is a knock on the door.)

Endeavour: “Hi.” (He scratches behind his ear.)

Joan: “Hello.” (She gets her winter jacket.)

(Thursday comes out from a back room.)

Thursday: “You don’t want to stay and eat?”

Endeavour: “Ah, no, we’ll be going.”

Thursday: “All right, then.” (At the last second, he thinks of something. He gestures to his daughter.) 

Joan: “Yes, Dad?”

(Thursday stuffs three pound notes into her hand.)

Thursday: “This should help.”

Joan: “Oh, Dad-”

Thursday: “Never you mind, dear.” (He kisses her on the cheek.) “Have fun.”

(He waves goodbye and shuts the door. Joan puts the money in her purse.)

Endeavour: “Well! Shall we go?”

Joan: “Yes.” (They get in the car.)

Endeavour: “Well, where do you want to go?”

Joan: “Ah – you pick this time.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(They drive for a while, to a park, and get out.) 

(They find a picnic table and sit on the bench. There is a beautiful lake, which they sit and watch.)

Endeavour: “It’s supposed to snow tonight. Ought to get about a foot.”

Joan: “Yes, look at the clouds. From nothing to everything.”

Endeavour: “It’d be nice to have a change around here. With everything else we’ve been through.”

Joan: “Yes.”

(She is silent for a long moment. Endeavour notices.)

Endeavour: “What’s up?”

Joan (quietly): “Just thinking.”

Endeavour: “What about?”

Joan: “Being here. There was a time when I didn’t want to be.”

Endeavour: “Well, hopefully, you don’t scuttle off up to York.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “That’s not what I meant.”

(Endeavour frowns.)

Endeavour: “What do you mean?”

Joan: “Well… it was after… you know. Last year.”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Joan: “After I spoke to the officers, I went home. I had something to drink. A lot to drink.”

Endeavour: “And then?”

Joan: “I took the razor out of my shaver. I tried-” (She dips her chin and starts to cry.)

Endeavour (quietly): “No.” (He hugs her in a fierce embrace.) 

(She stands there crying for some more minutes. Then she breaks away. She wipes her eyes with a sleeve of her dress.)

Joan: “Let’s just – just-”

(Then she spies a rock on the grass. She picks it up and hurls it at the lake.)

(Endeavour, with a snort of laughter, follows suit.)

(They play this game for some minutes.)

Endeavour: “Now, to skim them properly, you’ve got to...” (He shows her the rock, turned on its flatter side.) “Like this.” (He snaps his wrist, and the rock skips, before it falls in the water.)

(She tries the same, and is successful a few times.)

(They look at each other and laugh.)

Joan: “Why don’t we go eat?”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

(They go to the car.)

(Cut to: they pull up outside a small restaurant. It’s starting to snow.)

Joan: “You didn’t have to-”

Endeavour: “This is where I always eat.”

Joan: “Oh. Then, okay.”

(They walk in. A waiter leads them to a table.)

Waiter: “Good afternoon. May I recommend the osso buco today?”

Endeavour: “No, thank you. I’ll have the sea bass, and she’ll have-?”

Joan: “The fettucine alfredo, please.”

Waiter: “Excellent choices. I’ll bring that for you in a few minutes. Did you want the house wine?”

Endeavour: “What is it today?”

Waiter: “A white.”

Endeavour: “A bottle, please.”

Waiter: “Thank you.” (He walks away.)

Joan: “The snow’s already started.”

Endeavour: “I noticed.”

Joan: “Wonder if we can build a snowman tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “You never know.”

Joan: “So, I’m still wondering how to find a job around here.”

Endeavour: “Maybe you could try a place not too far from here.”

Joan: “That might work.”

(The waiter arrives with the wine. He opens the bottle and pours two glasses. Then he leaves.)

Endeavour: “To us.”

(Joan blushes and taps his glass.)

Joan: “To us.”

Endeavour: “Have you thought about working at a library?”

Joan: “Hmm, that might be good.” (She sips her wine.) “I’ll have to ask around on Monday.”

Endeavour: “Did you ever get one of those microfiche machines?”

Joan: “Yes, we did, for the library. Just before I left. Though they say, in a few years, it’ll all be taken up by computers.”

Endeavour: “I am not looking forward to that.”

Joan: “Don’t like to learn new tricks?”

(They both laugh.)

(The food arrives. They dig in.)

Joan: “This is very good.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “I guess I’ll be helping Mom and Dad put up the tree tomorrow, or Sunday.”

Endeavour: “That’s good.”

Joan: “Are you going to decorate down at the station?”

Endeavour: “They already put up a tree. And a wreath. And lots of tinsel.”

Joan: “Oh, good.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “They’ve got a list, to do the presents, too. I’m supposed to get something, for somebody.”

Joan: “Oh? Maybe I could help you pick something out. Do you know their name?”

Endeavour: “It’s a he.”

Joan: “Oh. Well, maybe a nice hat, or an umbrella.”

Endeavour: “I don’t know...”

Joan: “Gloves? Everybody needs gloves, this time of year.”

Endeavour: “Well, I’ll do some looking around, later today.”

Joan: “Good.” (She smiles.)

(They finish eating. Endeavour asks for the check. Joan takes out her purse. Endeavour half-smiles.)

Endeavour: “Not today.”

Joan (quietly): “Okay.”

(He settles the bill. They get up and leave.)

(They go to the car. He drives to another shop. It reads: ‘Arnold’s Gifts.’)

Endeavour: “I’ll look for a Christmas thing, and you-” 

Joan: “I’ll get a nice scarf for Mom.”

(They step off to different parts of the shop. Joan looks at scarves, hats and jackets. Endeavour comes back in a few minutes. They both go to the register and pay for their purchases.)

Endeavour: “Well, now!” (He holds the door for her as they leave.)

Joan: “The snow’s already harder.”

Endeavour: “I can tell. Let’s get home.”

(He drives to her parents’ house. They get out of the car and go inside.)

(Joan notices the house is empty.)

Endeavour: “Did you parents go out?”

(Joan walks into the kitchen. She finds a note taped to the fridge. It’s from her mother.)

Joan: “’We went to my sister’s for the Christmas party. Will be back later tonight.’ Oh, well then.”

(She puts down her bags on the kitchen table.)

(Endeavour puts his bag on a side table, and walks over to the mantel of the fireplace. He looks at the pictures: Joan and Sam when they were younger, the parents on vacation, and so forth. Joan goes to stand next to him.)

Endeavour: “Cute kid.”

Joan: “Oh, thanks.”

Endeavour: “You had pigtails?”

Joan: “At one time, yes.”

Endeavour: “Well, thank God you’re making better choices now.”

(She laughs.)

(Then she remembers something.)

Joan: “Oh, I forgot.” (She crosses to the kitchen table, and takes from her bag a large bottle of brandy.)

Endeavour: “Aha! Playing for real, now?”

Joan: “I’ll just, ah, fix us something. Ought to handle the cold better than tea.”

Endeavour: “Seriously, are you… sure you’re okay? You’ve already had wine today, and earlier, you told me...” (He trails off.)

Joan: “I’ll be all right.”

Endeavour: “Are you sure?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Fine, then.” 

(Joan fixes two drinks. Meanwhile, Endeavour moves the TV from the side room to a large table in the living room.)

Endeavour: “That’s better.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Well, let’s find something...” (He gets up and changes the channel, until he finds a station that’s playing a football match. It’s a friendly between the national teams of England and Spain.) “Okay?”

Joan: “Sure.” (They both sit on the couch.)

(Some minutes pass.)

(Joan gets up to pour herself another brandy.)

Endeavour: “Oh!” (The ball is kicked into the crowd. Someone throws it back.)

(He watches as Joan sits down.)

Endeavour: “Careful there. You don’t want to, ah...”

Joan: “I don’t have to drive anymore.” (She sips her drink.) “Besides, by my count, I’ve had only one more than you.” (She sips again.) “You’re going home. I’m already here.”

Endeavour: “Slow down.”

Joan: “I’m all right.”

Endeavour: “Okay, then...”

(The game goes on. Spain scores a goal.)

Both: “Oh!”

Endeavour: “Well.” (He fidgets.) “Ah, where’s the-”

Joan: “Second door down the hall, on the right.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.”

(He walks off. In the meanwhile, Joan gets herself another drink. She takes a slug while waiting for him to come back.)

(Minutes later, Endeavour comes back. He notices she’s got a fresh glass.)

Endeavour: “Hey, now.” 

Joan: “I’m over eighteen, you know.”

Endeavour: “I don’t think your parents would be very proud of me if they knew I let you have half the bottle.”

Joan: “I’m not even close to that.”

(Endeavour gets up and takes the glass from her. He slugs it, and his own, too.)

Joan (frowning): “Hey!”

Endeavour: “Gotcha.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “You can’t – do that.” 

Endeavour: “Now we’re even. Or, maybe I’m one ahead. I forget.”

Joan: “Oh, all right.” (She slumps back in her chair.)

(She takes a serviette from the side table and pats her forehead with it.)

Endeavour (pause): “Hey...”

Joan (very quietly): “Yes?”

Endeavour: “I didn’t, ah, mean anything by it.”

Joan (pause): “It’s okay.”

Endeavour: “Well.” (He frowns, and slumps back against the sofa. He is glum for a few minutes.)

(Joan closes her eyes, and dozes off for a short time.)

Endeavour: “Hey.” (He taps her arm. This does not wake her. He shakes her back and forth.)

Joan: “What, what?” (She looks around.) “Oh, damn.”

Endeavour (amused): “You were snoring.”

Joan (confused): “I snore?”

Endeavour: “Don’t worry about it.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She smooths the ruffles of her skirt.) “You know, my grandmother used to tell me, ‘I’ll be surprised if you finish school.’”

Endeavour: “She was wrong.”

Joan: “Yeah. I’m kind of surprised she wasn’t around to see it.”

Endeavour: “You think she wanted you to – take the traditional way, as it were?”

Joan: “I think so.” (She flicks a button on her shirt.)

Endeavour: “Well, she’s somewhere watching you, I guess.” (He half-smiles.)

Joan: “I’m home, I may as well.” (She removes the barrette from her hair and shakes out the coif.) 

Endeavour (raising his eyebrows): “Well.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “I never noticed before.”

Joan: “Noticed what?”

Endeavour: “Your hair, like that.”

Joan: “Oh. Well. Thank you.” (She leans back onto the couch cushion.) “You know, my mother doesn’t think-” (She stops.)

Endeavour: “Doesn’t think what?”

Joan: “Ah. Ahem.” (She looks down for a second.) “That you should be here.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Joan: “Yes, she’s not sure about you.” (She briefly smiles.)

Endeavour: “Oh? Well… can’t make everybody happy, I suppose. What’s she so concerned about?”

Joan: “The fact that you weren’t here for a month at a time.”

Endeavour (quietly): “Can’t be helped, I suppose.”

Joan: “I know.” (She looks down.) “My father – my father likes you better than he likes me.”

Endeavour: “What?” 

Joan: “He calls you ‘son.’ I’ve heard.”

Endeavour: “That’s because of the job, I guess.”

Joan: “He doesn’t call any other policemen ‘son,’ and I know it. He’s had some of them to visit.” (She sighs.) “Well, that settles it.”

Endeavour: “Settles what? What are you talking about?”

Joan: “I’m going to get a room for the night.” (She walks toward the stairs.) “Excuse me a minute.”

(He blocks her approach to the stairs.)

Endeavour: “Now, don’t be ridiculous. You’re not going anywhere.”

Joan: “Come on.” 

Endeavour: “You’re not.”

Joan: “I’m an adult, and you’re not letting me make a decision for myself?”

Endeavour (shouting): “Well, sometimes, you don’t make very good decisions, do you!”

(Joan is shocked. She takes a couple steps backward. She puts a hand over her lips. Her eyes go wide.)

Endeavour (stunned): “I am so sorry. Please forgive me.”

(Joan backs up to the sofa and sits down. She puts her face in her hands and cries for some minutes.)

(Endeavour takes a seat a couple feet away from her. He looks away for a moment. Then he looks toward her again.)

Endeavour: “If you leave… I may never see you again.”

Joan (very quietly): “So be it.”

Endeavour (slowly): “That’s a shame.” 

Joan: “You’ll do all right. You have a better job than I do.”

Endeavour: “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” 

Joan: “Pays more money.”

Endeavour: “That’s not always the best thing.”

Joan (pause): “Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful.”

Endeavour: “You’re welcome.” 

(She gets off the couch. He grabs her hand.)

(She looks back.)

Joan: “No?”

Endeavour: “No.” (Pause) “I do know what you are to me.”

(He stands to his feet, leans in and kisses her.)

(It lasts quite long…)

(He puts his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck.)

Joan: “Do you think we should-”

(He looks at her.)

Joan: “Go upstairs?”

(He pauses, then nods.)

(She leads the way to her room.)

(He shuts the door behind them. She approaches the side of the bed and begins, very nervously, to unbutton her shirt.)

(He sits next to her and takes her hand. He puts a hand on her cheek, pulls her down and kisses her.)

(She lifts her hands to undo the buttons of his shirt.)

(He continues to kiss her. He lifts off her shirt and gently kisses her neck and the top of her chest. She leans back underneath him and pulls him down.)

(Cut to: a shot of the side of the bed, as the clothing is discarded.)

(A considerable amount of time goes by.)

(He moves slowly and gently, until he can no longer.)

(She grips his back and cries out.)

(With a great shout, he reaches his finish.)

(He lies there, and without opening his eyes, kisses her twice.)

(Then he moves aside, and lies next to her.)

(From outside, they can hear the wind whipping the snow around.)

(She looks to him, and brushes a hand through his hair.)

(Minutes later, he kisses her again. He takes her in his arms.)

 

Act Five, Scene Three

(Later that night. Joan and Endeavour are fast asleep. Downstairs, Thursday and Winifred come home.)

(Thursday walks upstairs, to their room, to get ready for bed. Winifred takes a moment to check on her daughter’s room.) 

(And is heartily shocked by what she sees.)

(Without waking either of the two, she pulls the door closed again. She walks back down the hall to her room.)

Thursday: “How is she doing?”

Winifred: “Oh, fine. She’s asleep.”

Thursday: “I suspected she’d be gone, to some party or something.”

Winifred: “Believe me, she is not.”

(Winifred and Thursday pull up the covers. In a short time, Thursday is asleep. Winifred sneaks back out and takes another look at the visitor. Endeavour has turned toward Joan, who has an arm raised above his head. Win watches them for a moment, before she shuts the door.)

(She goes to her own room again, and sets the alarm for the early morning.)

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(The alarm rings very briefly. Winifred slaps the top button. She gets out of bed, and walks down the hall to Joan’s room.)

(Winifred opens the door just slightly, and claps her hands a few times, in an off-beat rhythm. Then she pulls the door shut.)

(It works: Endeavour sits up, looks around, and blinks for a few seconds. Joan is still asleep. Endeavour leans over and kisses her, then grabs his clothing from the side of the bed. He puts on his boxers, takes all his clothing with him, including his shoes, and runs down the stairs to get dressed.)

(He emerges, fully dressed, from the downstairs bathroom. He picks up his bag from the store. He takes his coat off the rack, grateful that Thursday must have missed it in his absent-mindedness. He puts on the jacket and walks outside.)

(About a foot of snow has fallen. Endeavour walks across the street and gets into his car. Again, somehow, Thursday did not see the car where it was parked. Endeavour thanks God for small favors, and drives off.)

 

Act Five, Scene Five

(Back at the police station, on Monday.) 

(Jim walks in. So does Thursday. The place gradually becomes crowded.)

(Jim heads down to the canteen, to get some breakfast. In front of him in line is Endeavour. He is singing ‘Phos Hilaron,' a Greek hymn, softly to himself, and fidgeting with a can of orange juice.)

(They take seats in the dining room.)

Jim: “What’s got you so happy?”

Endeavour: “Oh, nothing.”

(Jim stares. He tilts his head a little. Then his eyes open wide.)

Jim: “Oh, man! You finally did it! Congratulations.”

Endeavour (smiling): “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jim: “Tell her I said hello, okay?”

Endeavour (pauses, then smiles): “Sure.” 

(Later that day, they go to a department meeting. Endeavour sits, smiling, in the audience, and flips a pen back and forth.)

(The meeting ends. Endeavour goes back to his desk.)

(He calls Joan’s house.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Ah, hello.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “What have you been up to?”

Endeavour: “Oh, you know me, the same old, same old. Can I come over tonight?”

Joan: “Yes, I’m sure my parents would love to have you.”

Endeavour: “All right. See you at six.” (He hangs up.)

(Cut to: the end of shift. Endeavour heads for his flat.)

(At the flat:)

Jim: “You going out?”

Endeavour: “How’d you guess?”

(Endeavour putters around, brushing his hair, straightening his tie, and other things. He washes his hands more than once. He keeps humming ‘Phos Hilaron.’)

(Jim briefly smiles.)

Jim: “Good luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He smiles, then walks off to his car.)

(Cut to: Endeavour pulls up at the house. He takes with him his little bag from the store. He parks and knocks on the door.)

Joan: “Hello?” (She opens the door.)

Endeavour: “Hi.” (He steps up and kisses her.) “How’ve you been?”

Joan: “Good.” (She lets him walk in. The Christmas tree has been put up, and there are presents piled under it.) 

(She turns to walk to the kitchen, to get them drinks, but he reaches for her arm and pulls her to him. He kisses her.)

(She laughs.)

Joan: “So, how was your day?”

Endeavour: “It went smoothly. There was a-” (He leans forward and kisses her again.)

Joan: “Come on!” (She can’t help laughing.)

(Suddenly, her parents, and her brother Sam, walk in.)

Thursday: “Why, hello, young man. What brings you here?”

(Endeavour and Joan stand up.)

Endeavour: “I’ve been invited for dinner, sir.”

Thursday: “That’s fine, then.”(He takes off his coat and puts it on a hanger.) “You’ve met our son, Sam.”

Endeavour: “Of course.” (He and Sam shake hands.)

Sam: “Got a couple of days’ leave, decided to see the folks.”

Joan: “Good plan. I’ve missed you.”

Sam: “I’ve missed you too.”

Thursday: “Let’s all sit down.”

(Everyone sits at the dining room table.)

Joan (to Sam): “So, what have they got you learning, lately?”

Sam: “They let me drive a tank.”

Joan: “How did you do?”

Sam: “I didn’t kill anyone.”

Joan: “Well, that’s good.”

(They laugh.)

Thursday (to Winifred): “Honey, could you see if we have enough pork chops for tonight?”

Winifred: “I’ll see.” (She walks to the freezer.) “Yes, it looks like we do. This will take a while.”

Thursday: “That’s all right.”

(Winifred starts to fix dinner.)

Thursday: “Can I get everybody something to drink?”

Sam: “I’ll just have a beer, Dad.”

Joan: “Club soda, please.”

Endeavour: “Beer for me, if you would.”

Thursday: “Right.” (He walks off, and a few minutes later, returns with everyone’s drinks.)

Sam (to Joan): “You found a job yet?”

Joan: “No, but I’m looking. I called three libraries and four schools today.”

Thursday: “That’s a good record.”

Joan: “I’ve got two interviews for next week.”

Endeavour: “That’s great. Tell me how they work out.”

Joan: “Thanks. I will.”

(They share the drinks and conversation, until the food is ready.)

(Winifred begins to serve the food.)

Thursday: “Thank you, honey.”

Winifred: “You’re welcome.”

(Soon, she has distributed all the plates. Everyone digs in.)

Thursday: “Good thing I don’t have to walk a beat anymore. Keeps me in big belts.”

Sam: “This is pretty good.”

Winifred: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “So, Sam, how have you been doing in your marksmanship tests?”

Sam: “I passed the pistol and rifle tests.”

Thursday: “Good, good!”

Endeavour (to Winifred): “And what have you been up to?”

Winifred: “Well, I’ve gone back to work, part-time.”

Thursday: “And you wouldn’t have to do that, if my fool brother hadn’t lost all the money I lent him-”

Winifred: “Shh. Let’s keep our voices down.”

(An awkward feeling persists in the room for a moment.)

Winifred: “Well, it’s only part-time, and it’s at the supermarket. There’s a nice employee discount.”

Endeavour: “Well, that’s good.”

Sam (to Joan): “What did you get me for Christmas?”

Joan (smiling): “I can’t tell you.”

Sam: “Are we opening anything tonight?”

Thursday: “Well, maybe one gift each.”

Sam: “Okay, who’s first?”

(They each go to the tree and pick out one gift.)

Sam: “Okay, everybody, now, open them! Dad, you go first.”

Thursday: “Okay.” 

(He unwraps his box. It’s a bottle of cologne.)

Thursday: “Very nice, dear.” (He kisses his wife on the cheek.)

Winifred (smiling): “Now let’s see what I’ve got. It’s from Joan.” (She unwraps it.) “Oh, a box of Scrabble. Now you’ll have to play against me.”

Joan: “Glad you like it.”

Sam: “Now, mine. It’s from – let’s see, I can’t read the name on the box. Oh well, thank you, whoever you are.” (He opens the box: it’s a small train car, for a collector’s track set.) “Thank you! This will look good with the rest of the set, when I have a chance to build it.”

Endeavour: “Now, mine. Ah, it says it’s from Joan.” (He pries the wrap off the box.) “It’s a pair of leather gloves. Thank you. You were right – I could use them, this time of year.”

Joan: “They’ll keep you warm.” (She smiles and looks down.)

Sam: “Now what?”

Endeavour (to Joan): “I, ah, got something for you.” (From the plastic bag, he takes a small, neatly wrapped box.)

Joan: “Oh, thank you. Let’s see.” (She unwraps the box.) “It’s a box of Italian nougat. Oh, that’s the best kind.” (She kisses him on the cheek.)

Endeavour: “Look at the inside. It’s got really nice, ah, paper.”

(She looks at the inside of the lid, and notices the small box taped into it. She pries it off.)

Joan: “Oh… what is this?”

(She unwraps the second box. And sees: a diamond ring.)

(She puts a hand over her mouth.)

(Endeavour smiles. Sam, and Joan’s parents, stare in astonishment.)

Endeavour: “Go on, see if it fits.”

Thursday (clearing his throat): “I believe that’s your job, young man.”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes.” (He takes out the ring and places it on Joan’s finger.) “Marry me?”

Joan: “Yes. Yes, I will.” (She throws her arms around his neck.)

(Applause breaks out from the other three at the table.)

Winifred: “I thought I’d never see this day.”

Thursday: “Congratulations, young man. Welcome to the family.”

(The two kiss. Sam runs to get the camera. He brings it out.)

Sam: “Excuse me. Can you just do that again?”

(They kiss again. Sam takes a picture.)

Sam: “That’s great.”

Winifred: “Can I say something?”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Winifred: “You’ve changed my mind about you. Well done.” (She applauds.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He smiles.)

Sam: “Let’s have some more drinks!”

(He goes to the kitchen and gets more bottles of beer. He passes them around.)

Winifred: “To the happy couple.”

Everyone: “The happy couple.”

Thursday: “We’ll have to see about reserving the church.”

Winifred: “And all the other things. Don’t worry, dear, I’ll help you.”

Joan: “Thanks.”

Winifred: “I wonder if you could wear my dress? That might save you some money. It’s in storage. I’ll get it on Monday.”

Joan: “Okay, Mom.”

Sam: “Is there going to be dancing?”

Winifred: “Of course, put something on.”

(Sam goes to the album collection and puts on a jazz record. The couple, although embarrassed, take to the floor. Soon, Thursday and Winifred start to dance as well.)

(Joan and Endeavour continue to dance in the same slow way he always does.)

Joan: “You sure you don’t want to try going any faster?”

Endeavour: “You’ll have to teach me.”

(Joan smiles.)

(After a few minutes, the dancing stops.) 

Thursday: “That’s enough for now. We’ll have to go out for a real celebration, next week.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He smiles.)

(Cut to: Some time goes by; Sam tells a story about his training.)

Sam: “Then the tank started to make a noise I didn’t think it should make.”

Winifred: “Ah, this is a lovely story, but I don’t think I’m going to make it. I need sleep. Goodnight, everyone.” (She crosses the room and kisses Joan on the cheek, then Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Goodnight, Mom.”

(Winifred smiles, and walks upstairs.)

Sam: “Goodnight, everybody.” (He walks into the guest room, which is downstairs.)

Joan: “Well...” 

(She takes Endeavour by the hand and leads him upstairs. They get to her room. She closes the door.)

Endeavour: “Aren’t you worried about – you know...” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Shh...” 

(She reaches for his tie and pulls him to her. They kiss.)

(He walks toward the bed. She sits first, and pulls him to her again.)

(Cut to: some hours later…)

(The lovers sleep side by side, with her reaching out toward him, and his body facing hers.)

 

THE END


End file.
